With Great Power
by Souless666
Summary: 2 years have come and gone. How have the Twisted fared and what does the future hold for them all?
1. New Changes

**Disclaimer: **_The characters are not mine. The story idea is all Scorpona's. All I claim in the new direction._

**A/N: **_Hi ya'll._

_First thing I want to say is that I have not abandoned _**World** _I am just having a hard time with it. (Showing my lack of writing skills) the next chapter will be up as soon as it feels right, I have been working on it since i posted up the last chapter, if you can believe that._

_This little lovely is here cause I read _**The Tenth One **_by _Sesshomalita _A continuation of _Scorpina's _great_ **Twisted** _story arch. I'm a big superhero fan, and I love wrestlers so it had to happen that I had to try and take a shot at this. I hope you all like, and I hope Scorpina is happy with where I take her brainchild._

_Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

  
**

2 year have passed since the wrestlers had to deal with the son of the man that had changed their lives forever. In that time they were forced to find a safe home for the children altered by Cheney's son, so Taker used his own money to purchase land near the Colorado Mountains. The land was well away from any towns or cities so the kids could feel safe and learn how to control each of their unique abilities.

It was decided that Ashley would look after the children, providing them with an adult presence, something a few of them had not had in their short lives. Taker arraigned that a large compound was built for the children and Ashley as well as a place for him and the other Twisted, could stay when they needed to get away and rest. As well, Orton surmised that they also could use a place where they could train their own abilities. As much as some were ready to ignore what they had become, after Glen made an attempt to light a barbeque and nearly incinerated Taker who was standing a few feet away when he's aim was off, Randy determined that without regular use their powers seemed to build up in their bodies, like over charged batteries, and could get out of their control at the worse time. Also, wrestlers like Dave, with more passive powers, needed to know their own strengths or they could hurt someone, if not themselves.

"He Glen wait up!"

CM Punk calls to his large friend as he is walking into his current dressing room. The WWE was holding their annual SummerSlam Pay Per View in New York at Madison Square Gardens. The show was well underway and Glen had just finished his handicap match against two of the members of Legacy. He was tired and ready for a shower and to relax till the show was over and he could leave with Taker, who was in the next to last match, for the hotel. He turned on hearing the younger wrestler's call.

"Yeah Punk what's up?" He eyed the inside of his dressing room longingly for a second before turning fully to the young man.

"Um…lets talk in your room" He nodded to Glen who shrugged and heads in, turning as Punk closed the door and took a seat on one of the benches.

"So what's wrong, you don't look so hot" Glen commented noting how the young man's skin seemed to look a bit pale, almost as pale as Taker's naturally is when he is not tanning it darker.

"Not sure man, it's why I wanted to talk to you." Punk rubbed the back of his head as he looked down, "I was looking for Randy, but he had not come in yet. Which ain't really like him is it?"

Glen frowns, as he had to agree. All the guys knew to be at the arena before the show started unless they had a good excuse not to be; Vince will not be happy, if he doesn't already know. "Ok one mystery at a time. What you want to talk to me about?"

Punk sighs, "Not really sure, but lately I've been feeling kinda off."

"Off? What do you mean by "off"?" Glen takes a seat near the young wrestler.

"Well the other day I was doing some practicing in my room, using my powers to pass between my room and Regal's" Punk began, "and while I was passing through the wall I had this sudden feeling."

"Feeling? Like what?" Glen did not like this; he had this bad feeling himself now, a feeling their time of peace was about to end.

"Well normally when I go through walls, I don't feel anything, not even the air, but this time I...well...I felt something, I'm just not sure what it was." The young man sighs a bit frustrated at having to be so vague, but he really was not sure what it was he felt.

"You think your evolving again? That the chemicals are back to their old tricks." It really was not a question; both men knew from experience that when their powers starting behaving differently it was because they were changing. He just hoped this new change was something they could handle.

Punk nods as if he knew what Glen was thinking, "I was hoping to find out if you were feeling it too."

"Nope, not yet anyway" Glen grumbles.

Without warning the Undertaker appears in the room with the two men, his wheeled luggage firmly grasped in his hand. Punk is nonplused by his sudden appearance but Glen, as with many of the other wrestlers, still gets a start from this display of the Deadman's powers.

"Damnit Mark why can't you use a damn door like a normal person!" Glen yells standing up and walks over to one of the cubicles to prepare to change out of his tights and other wrestling gear.

Mark smirks a bit as he walks past Punk to set his carryon down in another cubicle, "Sorry man, thought you'd be in the shower by now. Your running behind your normal schedule" he pauses to look back at Punk, "and why are you in here?"

Punk sighs standing, "Just came in to ask Glen a question, gonna head out to the locker room to get read for my match"

Mark smirks before commenting, "Orton's at the house, your not the only one who's been feeling off, and no Glen you can't borrow my shampoo" After saying that the large man grabs the aforementioned shampoo and walks past a fuming Glen into the shower area.

"I fucking hate when he does that." Glen mutters as he snatches up his nearly depleted bottle of shampoo eyeing Punk's confused look, "What?"

"I thought he said he would stop showing off he can read minds" comes Punks, somewhat, perturbed reply.

"Yeah he did, but lately he's been less and less reticent about showing off; like porting into the locker room. And it's getting to be annoying" Glen yells into the shower area.

"But don't you think that's kind of odd for Mark? I mean if it was you, then…" Punk breaks off finishing what he was about to say at seeing the look on Glen's face. "Um…sorry"

Glen grunts then takes a seat again setting his elbows on his knees. "To be honest with you, yeah it is odd. Mark's not the kind to act so unconcerned about things they way he has been about possibly getting caught using his powers." He looks to Punk, "You think this is connected to your thing?"

Punk looks to the entrance to the shower then back to his large friend. "Not sure, but if it is, I think we'll know soon enough."


	2. A New Speice

**With Great Power… pt 2**

In the shower area of Taker and Glen's locker room the water is running in one of the stalls, but the person that should be occupying it is nowhere to be found. Taker, in fact, is presently sitting on a chair and a well tricked out lab watching Randy Orton as he sets about drawing blood from his arm.

"Glen's worried now thanks to Punk and I have to be honest, so am I" The Deadman looks down at his arm once Randy fills the last vial, watching dispassionately as a small trickle of blood seeps from where the need was removed, then stop suddenly. "Good to see I'm still able to bleed""

Randy turns back to the older man eyeing him with concern and some sadness. "Look Taker, it's not all that bad." He sets the vials to the side for letter testing and pulls a chair over to set before Taker, "It's not like it was at the start for you. You ca still walk out in the day light. No photosensitivity issues right?"

Taker frowns for a moment till he catches on to what the resident genius is asking. "Yeah, I'm good still, no bursting into flames or falling over weak, but if what ya saying is true, I'm gonna have to deal other stuff, not anymore pleasant"

"Mark your reading too much into this." Randy stands and walk over to a large folder, opening it and looking over the papers inside, "the preliminary testing I did, only says your physiology is changing once more. Yes, your appetite is diminishing; yes your sleeping less and yes starting to pick up more then other's surface thoughts, I do not see any evidence of anything more dire or sinister emerging"

"Nothing more dire or sinister?" Mark stands up suddenly flipping the chair over behind him with the sudden movement, "What about these?!" Mark yells as he flips his hear back from the sides of his face to reveal that both his ears now sport obvious points. "Damnit Orton, if I did not have long hair those would be damn obvious, how do I explain I look like a frigging giant elf?"

Randy sets the file to the side sighing as he walks over to the larger man, setting a calming hand on his shoulder, "Look Mark, till I have these new test done I can't tell you what is happening, outside that the original chemical we thought was dormant has once more become active.

Just then a loud booming sound is heard from outside. It is so powerful that vials and beakers in the lab shudder slightly. "What the hell was that?" both men yell at the same time. Their question is answered, somewhat, as Jeff Hardy walks into the lab with a very sheepish grin planted on his face.

"Sorry bout that guys, still getting used to that" He sees the confused look on the two men there and sighs, "New power, my flight speed has increased to supersonic proportions. Which has also lead to my skin developing a strange filmy layer over it whenever I move past a certain speed, my guess it's to provide me with a form of wind resistance."

"Well that settles it, we are evolving again" Taker says it with a certain resigned air, "Look I have to get back and get ready for my match, you want a lift Hardy?"

Jeff nods, "Yeah just came to let Randy know what I see you two have already figured out." He rubs his chin a bit as if I thought, "I just don't get it this time. The last test we did on our bloods show no real sign of the original chemical trace" He walks over to the same folder that Randy had been looking in, turning a few pages, drawing a grimace from Taker as he knows this pattern well, it's like the two men lose all sense of time, or anyone else, when some kind of scientific problem creeps up.

"Hardy I have to go, you can look…" he is cut off as Jeff raises a hand and looks up suddenly to Randy.

"Randy did you see these readings?" he hands the young man a sheet from the file.

Orton looks it over slowly as his brow creases perplexed, "I don't see anything here out of the ordinary, all the readings are normal for Mark's genetic makeup, well as it now is. No sign of the original chemical anywhere." He hands it back to Jeff, "What am I missing?"

"See we always wonder what your draw back was, to being a genius and there it is. You can't see past the logical. Simple things evade you. Luckily I am not as big a genius as you are. I can see what you miss." Seeing both Taker and Randy are getting annoyed he shakes his head and motions Randy to look at the paper with him, "You don't see any chemicals in Mark's test because it's not there, we keep thinking that the changes are because Cheney's mixture is doing it, we never considered that what is happening, is just a natural progression of our genetic makeup." He looks to Taker as Randy slaps his forehead, "The reason Randy's original "cure" did not stop us from changing again, or cured us, is cause we've been trying to cure ourselves of…well…being ourselves."

Taker is still confused and the look on his face speaks of this, "What are you tryin to tell me boy?"

It's Orton's turn to try and get the Deadman to understand. "What he saying Taker is that we keep think of ourselves as humans with powers, but the truth of the matter is, we're no longer human. It's what I have been missing all this time." He sits down hard his shoulders slumping, "I can't cure us, cause there is nothing to cure, we are all totally new life forms." He looks from Jeff to Mark, who is finally coming to grips with what the other two men have realized, "The best I could do, at this stage is change us even more then we have been. I bet Cheney never realized what he created."

Taker closes his eyes for a moment or two, then sighs and looks calmly to Jeff, "you ready?"

Jeff and Randy share a look then the young Hardy nods, "Lets go before Vince misses us both.

With that Taker raises the fine mist he has to employ when transporting others, and soon he and the Jeff are gone from Randy's lab, leaving Orton to ponder what this new revelation means to them all.


	3. A new player and a new attitude

An hour later the show is over and most of the talent have headed back to the hotel, or to a bar or night spot, as this is one of the rare occasions where the WWE will be holding it's Raw telecast in the same town as the PPV. Allowing the usually over worked and travel weary wrestlers a chance to relax and enjoy themselves. Triple H, or Paul as his family and friends call him is walking along a well lit patch in Central Park with his wife and boss, Stephanie.

"It is lovely in the park at night, isn't honey?" Paul asks Steph as she hugs her close. She in turns sighs an affirmative as she cuddles into his embrace.

Things have been so hectic for the couple since Paul had undergone the change 3 years ago. For a while he was not himself, afraid to even play with his daughters out of fear he might hurt them somehow. But as time went on and he gained more control of his abilities and seeing his children were not frighten to be near him, he relaxed and so did Steph, who was not aware at the time she was even concerned over the issue.

But that is the past, now their little family was happy, healthy and had decided to treat Paul's condition as nothing out of the normal.

As they are walking and nearing one of the tunnels that dot the park, the night's calm air is rent by the scream of a woman. Husband and wife stop dead in their tracks, Stephanie gasping in fright as another scream follows the first once more. Paul gives her one look then speeds off in the direction of the call for help, leaving Stephanie standing under a light post as she fumbles for her cell, quickly dialing 911.

"911 operator, where is the emergency?" comes the dry voice from her phone.

"Central Park…um…near the 92 street entrance... my husband and I just heard a woman scream." Steph tried to be as clear as she could, and after a few more questions she was told a car would be on its way, suddenly her phone cut out. She looked at it, thinking she had lost signal, but the bars were full, and her battery was only partially drained. She was confused as she tried, once more, to call 911.

She drops the phone as a sudden piercing screech, like feedback from a set of speakers, erupts from her cell, the sound so loud she had to hold her hands to her ears cringing as the pain that the nose was causing in her head. She tries to call out to her husband, tears of pain rolling freely down her face. Never in her life had she experienced such pain and she wished with all she had that it would stop before her head exploded.

When it go to the point she was sure she could endure no more, the sound stopped without warning. The absence was so profound that for a while the young woman could hear nothing; it was at this point she heard the voice.

"_Hello Mrs McMahon…I mean Levesque-McMahon. Do not bother looking about for me, I am not even in the same country as your lovely self. I just wish you to give a message to your husband and his unique friends. Tell them, that they are no longer alone and if they wish to live, they will accept the invitations they will all soon receive. If they find the need to ignore this invitation, the consequences will be quite dire and, for those with loved ones, most unfortunate. It is up to you, my dear, to make sure they all understand the alternative to denying my humble offer. You are to be my first example. Please be sure to relay my message…_

…_Once you awaken."_

Those were the last words Stephanie heard before her skull was filled with a pain so great; she had only time for one strangled cry before being claimed by darkness.

Paul was just coming back out of the tunnel. He could not find any sign of the woman he had heard call for help and was very perplexed and worried that some poor women ahd fallen prey to some deviant and he had been unable to save her, but when he heard his own wife's pained cry all thoughts of saving another were banished as he broke into a run, emerging in time to see Steph fall lifelessly to the ground.

Giving off a shocked cry he rushes to his fallen wife scooping her up into his arms, as he now, calls out for aid while begging his wife to speak to him. He is so distraught he does not realize when the police arrive from Steph's original call. 30 minutes later finds Paul pacing back and forth in the waiting area of the local hospital emergency room just as Vince, Linda and Shane run in.

"What the hell happened?" demands Vince when he sees his son-in-law.

"I don't know, we were in the park walking, we heard a woman scream I went to see if I could help and when I was coming back I heard Steph scream and saw her falling to the ground" He is suddenly backed into the walk by a fuming Vince.

"You left her alone to run off after some damn woman!" Vince's eyes were wide with anger, "you allowed some pervert to attack my little girl!"

Shane quickly pulled his father away handing him over to his mother who tried hard to sooth her husband as Shane got in to Paul's face, "You better explain fast why you left my sister alone in the middle of Central Park at night"

"Look Shane don't you think I've been beating myself up all this time? I wasn't thinking, I told her to call the cops, I wasn't away from her for more then 5 minutes, I did not see anyone near her when she collapsed. There's not even a mark on her."

Vince and Linda, having heard this looked confused, "What do you mean? She wasn't hurt? Then why…"

Paul shakes his head interrupting Vince, "I don't know, the medics don't know, I've been waiting here for a doctor to come in and tell me what's wrong with her," he runs his hand over his face in frustration, "Honestly Vince, she wasn't hurt, I checked her, and there was no one around I would have known."

"So she just screamed and fainted?" Linda look to her son-in-law, the to her husband and son, "Do you think she's ill?"

Vince takes his wife in his arms, "Lets not jump to conclusions, and lets wait for what the docs say." The others in the room nod in agreement, all three concerned for the youngest McMahon.

On the other side of the river, in a New Jersey strip club, Kane, Taker Shawn and Dave are sitting in a back both watching the show, drinking beer, and talking about revelation Randy and Jeff had stumbled on.

"So…we're not even human anymore…" Glen sits staring into his beer, "I'm not sure how to take that. I mean, no matter what happened, no matter all the powers and such, I still just thought of us as human with special abilities, like Take's rolling his eyes back thing, Now…" he shrugs, clearly he is having a hard time coming to grips with this information; and he is not alone. Dave has been looking at his hands all night off and on.

"Guys what does this mean and all. If we're not human and we all have different powers, for the most part." He frowns trying to formulate what is bothering him, "Does that mean we are like nine different new creatures, or do we all make up one totally new species?"

"Taker sets down his drink and shakes his head, "I have no idea, and I'm not gonna bother trying to figure it out, that's Hardy and Orton's job. I got bigger issues to deal with" He lifts up the corners of his hair to feel the tips of his ears again, "My whole damn bodies been changing over the last few weeks." He grimaces a bit, "Not to mention I've got a damn tooth ach that is killin me."

Kane pats Taker on the shoulder sympathetically. "I hear ya man, wish we could do something for you, but seems to me, what's gonna happen to you is gonna happen to you." He takes a sip of his whisky, "Oh yeah, been meaning to ask you something," Taker looks to him expectantly, "Does Princess Peach know you are at a strip club?" On the heels of his question Kane is up and running, swiftly followed by the laughter of the other men at the table and Taker, who's promises of real pain spurs the younger man on.

He is out the door with Taker very close on his heels, for as old as Taker is, he is also fast on his feet and very agile. Kane knows he had better move faster, or Taker will be pounding him into the concrete in no time. On the heels of that thought Kane hear a sudden ripping sound, as the yells from the enraged man following him seemed to fad in the distance. He also noticed at this point a decided draft on his legs. Looking down he realized he no longer had on pants due to the fact his other set of legs had ripped them to shreds. "Really have to learn to control that"

A few blocks back, the Deadman had given up trying to catch his multi-limbed sibling and was about to turn about and head back to the club intending to resume the drinking Kane's quip had interrupted when he had this sudden feeling something was not right. Glancing about he could make out nothing out of the ordinary. He was standing in the middle of a well-lit street, mostly deserted at this time of night. It was a good thing, or someone might have seen Kane's unfortunate transformation, and that would not been a good thing.

As the feeling grew the large man started looking about frantically, something was terribly wrong and he could not figure out what it was, then he felt it, as his eyes locked on an ally a few feet away on the other side of the street he was on. He broke into a fast run, he had to get to that ally, he had to or something dire would happen.

Just as he entered the alleyway he saw a woman burst out of a side door, she was bleeding from a gashes in her head, she was naked and her arm lay limp at her side. Taker was stunned for a moment, till a man rushed out of the same door, he had a hammer in his head, though he was only half dressed, in pants, without a top. Taker did not need to be told what he was seeing, nor what he had to do. In the blink of an eye he disappeared from where he stood and appeared between the woman who had stumbled and lay weeping on the ground and her deranged attacker.

Conjuring up his most demonic "Taker-voice" he turn cold green eyes on the man, "Halt turn ye back now, or face my wrath!"

The man did stop in his track as he looked about as if trying to figure out where Taker had come from, but seeing no weapon in Taker's pale hands his courage was still in place as he rushed at the large man.

With a roll of his eyes Taker caught the on rushing man by the throat as if he was standing still. He lifted him off the ground with no effort at all, watching dispassionately as the man gasped for air, his feet dangling nearly a foot off the ground. "I smell the evil deeds you have done; it rises off your carcass like the morning mist." He brings the struggling man closer to his face, as he eyes frost over, erasing the normal green pupils, "I am not here to judge you, that has been done, I am here to execute."

The man now is screaming, or trying to, the sound is more a gurgling moan, as Taker slowly tightens his grip on the man's throat.

"MARK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Taker's head whips around to find Kane standing at the mouth of the alley, his eyes wide in shock at finding his brother about to murder some man. He sees the naked woman on the ground and notes, finally the near naked state of the man in Taker's grip, and rushes up to pull the hapless individual from the crushing grip of the older man. "What's gotten into you man?" He looks down at the man and sees he has either fainted, or passed out from lack of oxygen.

Looking back up into Taker's eyes, he sees they have returned too normal. Both men lock eyes Kane's show utter confusion and shock at Taker's action, Taker's showing out right fear.

* * *

_**A/N:** Uh Oh.....what's wrong with the Deadman? Who was talking to Steph? So many questions, I hope there are anwsers._


	4. Becareful of what you wish for

**Disclaimer: **_I own what I own and everyone else owns what they own_

**A/N: **here;s the next chapter, sorry it took longer to write but I was working on **World **_for a bit. LOL_

_I hope you all like. Oh yeah, I was writing and did not realize I did what I usually do with Mark and Glen and made them brothers, I am not sure if they are in these Archs, so Scropina if they are not I am sorry, just let me know and I will correct in the future. :)_

_Anyway, enjoy._  
**

* * *

  
**

The door to one of the hotel rooms a Ramada Inn in Secaucus New Jersey opened as four large men walked in. Each man wore a look of grim determination and uncertainty all at once. One of the men, a young man with long hair and classic chiseled features held a small box which he set down with great care on the table in the center of the room. The others that entered with him watched his actions before they all took seats about the table, none taking their eyes off the box.

The silence in the room lasted a good 10 minutes before one of the men, a young dark skin fellow, sighed and looked to the others, "Well, we doing this or not?" Again silence as the others looked to each other.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore" this from a rather muscular young man with a close cropped hairdo, "After what I am hearing is going on with the other guys, I'm not sure we want to be playing with this stuff."

This prompts the forth member at the table to finally chime in, "Hey John, how did you get these from Randy anyway? I would think he have this stuff under lock and key with guard dogs all around it."

The one called John smirked a bit, "I asked for a tour of the place they got up in Colorado, and while he was talking on the phone in that lab of his, I swiped a few of the vials he told me had samples in them."

"Won't he miss them?" this asked by the dark skin man.

"Yeah he might, but by then we'll be one of them and what's he gonna do?" John smirked once more; "Come on Mike, Montel, John, you guys said you wanted to have powers like theirs, so here's our chance."

The one called John sighed, shrugged, still feeling unease at what he and the other three were setting out to do, but he figured they had come this far, might as well see it through, "Ok I'm in"

With that Mike and Montel, nod that they too were willing to proceed. That was all the other John needed to hear as he opened the small box revealing three class vials, sitting in a rack. Each vial had a strange liquid within. John, as a renewed feeling if unease lifted one of the vials from the rack, then looked to the others, who, one by one, lifted a vial till all four men held one each.

"Ok, on three" said John with the short cut hair.

"1"

"2"

"3!" With only a brief second of hesitation, the men downed the liquids, each making a very distasteful face as the bitter, somewhat burning fluid, set a course down their throats. As each man set his vial down they looked at each other, fear and expectation war for a place on their visages. They caste looks about the table, as if expecting one or the other of their companions to sprout wings or emit rays from their eyes. So it can be said it came as a intense surprise to each man as they felt their very insides started to burn as if they had ingested molten lava. With cries that would stop the heart of any that might hear it, the men, as one, fell from their chairs to writhe violently on the floor as blood slowly poured from their mouths.

At this time in a hotel someways from where four of the WWE's are slowly dieing, Randy Orton, Glen Jacobs aka Kane, Jeff Hardy and Dave Batista, are sitting around a table in a large hotel suite, talking in hushed tones.

"Glen you are certain about what you saw and heard?" Asked Orton as he took a sip from the glass in front of him, "That Mark was about to kill that guy and that he used his powers?"

"Yeah, when he turned to me his eyes were whited out, and not the rolled back way, I saw they turn back to normal." Glen casts a furtive look to a closed door then back to the others, "I tell you, he did not know what he was doing, the look in his eyes when it was all over," he shakes his head then looks to Randy, "Look Orton you have to figure out when this is gonna end, when are we gonna stop 'evolving'. What happened with my brother has nothing to do with gaining powers, that was a complete personality change."

"You think maybe Mark's having a breakdown due to what's happened to him?" asks Dave. He is also worried about his friend and worried that what happened to Mark is related to their powers.

"I don't know" responds Glen, "But whatever came over him, we better find out what it was and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Jeff looks to Randy thoughtfully, "I hate to bring this possibility up, but could the changes to our genetic makeup, now be working to change something as basic as out natures?"

"Glen frowns, "What do you mean? Change it, how?"

"Well, we now know that the chemical changed us to the very essence of what we are, to the point we are all new life forms, well, maybe with those changes comes a new form of thought patterns and instincts." He can tell both Dave and Glen are still not getting what he is saying and tries to come up with a way to show them what he means.

Randy decides to take a stab at it, "Ok, take a Bee. What does a Bee do? It flies from flower to flower, pollen to take back to the hive and helping to pollinate other plants at the same time, right?" he watches as the two men nod, "Ok then, now we know that is the very basic instinctual nature of Bees, to do this, now say you change a Bee and give it the genetic make up of say…. A wasp. Then instead of doing what a Bee does it will instinctually do what a Wasp does. This is basically what has happened to us, we are now, new species with new instinctual behaviors."

Jeff nods to the simplified explanation, "This goes a long way to explain why Mark had been so comfortable with using his powers recently and, I guess, explains tonight." He looks to the door as it opens up and Mark walks out. The older man grunts to the assembly once, walks over to the mini bar, takes out a mini bottle of Jack Dainals and downs it. "Rough night huh big guy?"

Mark smirks and takes a seat besides Glen, "Understatement"

Glen knows when his brother gets into this type of mood and knows on word answers were all they would be getting from him for a bit looks to the others, "OK so if what you say is true, then can we all expect changes like this to our personalities?" he rubs his bald head, "I for one haven't felt or acted any different then normal," he looks to the others, "have I?"

The others shake their heads no. "We might adjust at differing rates, some of us might not change at all," answers Randy, "It would depend one the genetic makeup, of what species we are and how it is supposed to act." He looks to Mark who had gotten up, grabbed a few more bottles and sat back down emptying each in turn, "I think Mark here will be the most extreme, but I could be wrong." He looks to Jeff to see if he agrees, and the Rainbow warrior nods his agreement.

"Thought, it could be that other changes are a lot subtler and we won't notice till the changes are complete." Adds Jeff, "What we have to do now is keep an eye on each other for changes in our per…" he stops talking as Randy's phone rings.

"Yeah?" Randy says as he answers the phone, "Hello?…" he frowns annoyed as the others look at him with interest, even Mark is drawn away from his marathon drinking binge, "Ok this is not funny who is…..John?…John is that you?" Randy brow draws down in deepening annoyance, he does not need to deal with Cena's need to play pranks right now, "Look Cena I don….John?….John what's wrong!?" He looks to the other men in the room who are now more concerned then anything else, "Something's wrong, I can hear John but he sounds distorted and I think I hear screaming in the background." He looks to Punk and Mark each knowing what he wants them to do.

Mark stands, his need to drown his night in booze forgotten, "Lets roll Phil" with that both men blink from sight, as Mark engulfs Punk in his mist.

"How's he to know where to find them" asks Dave.

"I have not figured out how Mark does it, but he seems to know where he has to go even if he has never been there." Answers Orton, "So far my research and experimentations lead me to believe he somehow, picks up on the mental energies of the person he is going to, as to places, I have not been able, yet, to determine how he is able to get to places where there is no living person, but he has." He then turns his attention to Dave and Glen, "Ok you two need to tell me if either of you have noticed anything out of the ordinary about you or anyone else us 'Twisted'." Randy hates that term, to be honest, but the Hardys latched on to it and the other don't seem to mind it all that much.

Dave shrugs, "So far I have not noticed anything, outside of the fact I still eat a lot. Well more like I eat of lot of anything I can put in my mouth." He adds in with some amount of embarrassment as he remembers the time he ate a hand full of bone skewers from Glen's Barbeque. "And it's not like I'm hungry, when I'm hungry I eat normal stuff, it just some times I'll just pick up something and eat it." Dave sighs a bit, "Has freaked me out a few times, luckily it has not happened when any outsider was around."

Glen grunts, "Well so far nothing new has happened. But then I'm not sure I can handle anything more at this point, the whole 'multi-limbed things is freaky enough for me, thank you." The truth of the matter is, Glen is more concerned for Mark then himself. Mark is not taking his changes well, and he can't blame him, even though he uses them with near abandon now, sometimes Glen will look in the man's eyes and know he is scared. And fear is not an emotion you associate freely with his brother.

A ringing fills the air as, this time, it is Glen's phone that rings. "Yeah…Mark what is…Oh my God no….Are they….Oh…ok…um…," he looks to Randy swallowing hard, "It's Cena, Miz, Montel and Morrison….they…", he shakes his head in shock, "somehow they got some of your vials from the lab and….Randy they drank what they say was some of the chemicals that made us"

"WHAT?" Randy jumps from his seat as Dave sits stunned, "That's impossible I have that stuff locked in a safe, I haven't taken it out in months…" He stops as his eyes go wide, "Oh my god….are they alive? Are they ok man?"

Orton's frantic questions unnerve the big man as she relays the questions to the man on the other end of the call, "Yeah he says, but they might not be long, he wants to know what to do now."

Randy is quick to answer, "Tell him to get them to the lab now then get his ass here and pick me and Jeff up, we might not have time to save them, but I'm hoping" he listens as Glen relays his message then hangs up the phone. "This is my fault for bring someone not one of us to the lab, but I did not think there would be any harm."

Jeff stands and lays a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, its not your fault their idiots. Only a fool ingest something he has no idea what it is. I'm guessing those morons were trying to get powers like us, you would think with what happened with Mark tonight and all the shit we've had to endure they would have realized it's a foolish thing to attempt. Don't beat yourself up cause their imbeciles."

Dave and Glen nod in agreement just as the Deadman returns, no time is wasted as he picks all up in his mist and disappears from the room as if he was never there.


	5. Reality Check

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter I hope you all like and I want to thank all my reveiwers and readers. And please if you have yet to do it, read the orginal story that started it all _**Not so Wellness Testing** _by Scorpina. while your there, read her other stories, that are great._

_Anyway, on with the next chapter. Enjoy!  
_

**

* * *

  
**

An hour later seven of the Twisted are gathered the living room of their house in Colorado. Matt, who had been England doing a signing had just arrived and was brought up to speed on what had been happening. Paul had arrived 10 minutes before after speaking with his wife once she had woken up for her attack.

"She fine now, but for time there I was scared out of my head" Paul answers the question from Matt the others had asked previously, "I tell you all, when I find out who this guy is, there will be nothing left of him to bury". The suppressed anger in his voice was not missed by the others and, in fact, was shared all round.

They had become a family, closer even then they were as wrestlers, since they had all been changed; what affected one, affected them all. The all swore secretly, to see whoever was threatening them, would pay for Stephanie's pain. To what happened with Stephanie and Paul, there was the strange occurrence dealing with Mark and their most pressing issue, the theft and use of the chemicals from Orton's lab by four men they onc trusted.

They had not heard from Randy, who had kicked them all out of his lab area, save for Jeff and Glen, and they were very worried. If those young men died, as it looked very possible from the condition they were in the last they all say them, it would be devastating to their families and potentially expose them all to the world; not to mention having to deal with the loss of four close colleagues. No one wanted to place blame for what had happened, even thought Randy was quiet ready to take on that burden, but the truth of the matter is they trusted Morrison and he abused that trust; him and his fellow accomplices and they might pay the ultimate price for their foolish act. But even that realization can erase some of the fact, for some, that they should have been more vigilant. Jeff and Matt admitted that they had noticed envious glances from Mike and John whenever they were out together, as well as all the times their conversations would inevitably involve their powers, and what it was like to have them. They all had to wonder who else of their close acquaintances, who knew about them, secretly coveted their powers and wished to be like them. It was a sobering thought, one that had, on it's heels, another question, how many of their friends, might fear them because of their powers.

They all sat, many thoughts running through their heads, many fears of what the future would bring. For so long they had thought they could live a normal life, even as they were, but now, now they were no longer sure that was a possibility, and if it was not, then what did the future hold for them? What were they to do from this point forward?

In one of the dark corners of the large room, Mark sat. No one had spoken to him since they had gotten to the room. Not because they were avoiding him, but because they had forgotten he was there. He wanted it that way and so that is the way it was. "_I'm becoming the Undertaker_," he thought to himself, "_or something like that. Whatever this change is, can I deal with it?_"

"Nice trick you've picked up there Mark"

Mark jumped a bit at the unexpected voice from his side. He looked to see Phil sitting on the edge of the side table near where he was sitting. He wondered how the young man was able to sneak up on him that way and also, how he knew he was there. Mark had used his mental powers to make everyone forget he was in the room, so he could have the solitude to think. "Ok Punk, how'd you know I was here?"

"Well I kinda figured out what my new power was." He moved to get more comfortable on the table, "Well before when I phased through things I could not feel anything, right? Well that's changed and big time, now when I phase through something I can now feel anything and everything that is touching that thing. Meaning if I phase into a wall, I can feel everything that wall s touching, meaning I can pretty much see or feel what's in a whole house." He frowns slightly, " Yeah feel is the wrong word, see is a better one, sort of, cause I know what it is I am feeling, whether it's a person picture on a wall, or what have you".

"So in spite of my making everyone not know I was here…" starts Mark.

"The second I went to phase down to spy on Randy and the others, I felt your presence over here" finishes Phil. "But you aren't just making us forget you're here, you've also made yourself part of the shadows, so no one will see you here as well, a nice one, two ninja trick." Punk smiles then lays a hand on the older man's shoulder, " Look Take, whatever is happening to us is gonna happen. We now have to stop trying to act like it's not and take a hold of it, before it takes a hold of us."

"Like what happened with me earlier?" Mark grumbles, "That whole experience was so weird." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I meant to try and help her, thought about doing the "Take" thing and then, I don't know, it was like I was someone else, but I wasn't, I was me, but not me…" he grunts disgustedly, "did any of that make sense?"

"No, not really, but seeing as we're all in a situation none of us is familiar with, making sense of anything is gonna be a long time coming." Punk replays reassuringly. He knows normally it would be Mark doing the reassuring, but this was not about nerves in the ring, or dealing with normal life's everyday issues of being a wrestler, this was dealing with changes and being out of control and that is where Mark Calaway is in totally new territory. He won't admit it, but Mark is scared shitless.

"Hey Phil who the hell are you talking to?" Punk looks up at Matt who is looking at him curiously, he can't help but chuckle as no one can see Mark while he does not want to be seen, it is only because of his power that Punk as able too, after all.

"Talking to Taker, he's hiding here in the dark" Punk smirks at the sour look Mark shoots him, cause he knows he Punk did that deliberately to force Mark out into the open.

Mark tells himself to remember to make the young man hurt one day soon and drops his hold over the shadows, revealing his presence to the others, looking them all directly in the eye daring one of them to say anything wrong. Smirking, as they all look at each other a bit nervously then chuckle. He decides to relent, cause this was not a time to make his only friends afraid of him; anymore then they already were, and stands cracking a slight smile, "Sorry" he does not say what he is apologizing for, he'll leave it up to the others to figure that out.

"Phil go check on Randy, been too long without word" he instructs the young man, who salutes him sharply before fading from sight. Mark looks at the others his brow coming together in thought. "We need to talk once this crisis is over" he says as he grabs a drink from the bar and takes a seat with the rest. "Things are happening, both with us, and outside of our control. We got someone sending us threats, attacking our families and we need to deal with it, before it gets past our control" The others nod in agreement.

Down in Orton's lab, He, Jeff and Glen are just sitting down in his office. They had finished doing what they could for the four men, and were exhausted. "Thanks for the help big guy, he says turning to Glen, I knew those extra limbs of yours would be of use helping those guys."

"Glad I could help, and relieved they will pull through, you're sure they will right?" Asks Glen as he leans back to stretch his tired muscles.

"Yes, they'll be fine," chimes in Jeff, "We are lucky they ingested the chemicals and did not inject it into their blood stream, no telling what that would have done." Pumping their stomachs and injecting them with the original cure Randy had concocted awhile back should prevent any adverse reaction to their boneheaded stunt." All three men can't help but shake their heads at how close the four men came to death. "Orton, from now on, you lock stuff like that up, even if we decided never to bring another outsider down here, there is always a chance someone could break in, and I don't want to think what could happen if some stranger got his hands on the chemicals down here"

Randy nods, he still can't help but blame himself for what befell his friends. He can't be that trusting anymore with anyone outside of their little family, the stacks are too high to risk, as Jeff has said. Even if the chemicals he has produced could not change anyone, they could kill and kill horribly. Just the thought of the kind of biological warfare that could be conducted using his chemicals sends shivers down the young wrestler's spine.

"So they're ok?" All three men look over to see Punk walk through the wall into the room.

"Yeah, they'll pull through according to Jeff and Randy" confirms Glen, the Big Red Machine stands suddenly, "Lets head upstairs, I need a drink and I think we all have some things to talk about" Seeing the others agree he makes his way for the door, well aware that the changes that are coming to their lives are going to be bigger then just new powers popping up here and there.

Elsewhere,

"She relayed my message?"

"Yes sir, verbatim"

"Good. If things go as I wish, our numbers will grow with some of the most powerful of our kind soon"

"And if they refuse sir?"

"Then we will go on as we are till more are found and they shall pay the price for defying me"

"Leave me and prepare…. for both eventualities"

"Yes sir"


	6. Internal Strife

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long, busy RL. LOL_

_Sorry this one is really had not much going on, but it will pick up in the next one._

_Enjoy._  
**

* * *

  
**

"Ok anyone want anything before I sit down?" asks Glen as he pours some drinks from the bar in the living room. The whole Twisted group had finally gathered together and were set to have a meeting to discuss all the strange occurrences that have taken place in the last few days. Seeing no one speak up the large man nods and walks back over to the gathering setting drinks before Randy, Jeff and Matt before taking a seat next to his brother on the large sofa. Taking a sip he looks around at the very solemn faces before him. He knows the look on his own face most likely mirrors the others. It seems to him that whenever they finally feel things have settled for them, since the change, something new seems to raise its head to upset their lives. Now it is the changes to Mark and this unknown person that had attacked Stephanie and left her with that cryptic message. What will this invitation detail, he wonders. He looks towards Paul and knows it does not matter, whatever the invite will be, the one giving it will pay for hurting Stephanie.

Finally the silence and tension become to much and Glen sets his drink down after taking a few gulps. "Ok, we better just get to it. Those numb-skulls downstairs will be fine, or as fine as can be hoped for," he glances to Jeff and Randy for confirmation, "So we can move from discussing them, for now, and get to this message Stephanie was left with."

"Yes," pipes up Paul, "Just know this, this douche bag is mine, no one touches him but me" The other look at Paul and know he means what he says, not that any would gainsay him his right to deal out revenge for what was done to his wife. "No one hurts my wife and walks away" he grinds out between clenched teeth.

Glen decides it is best to move on as the tension starts to rise, "Well first we need to find this guy. Now according to Steph this person said we would be getting invitations. No idea how or for what, and I'm not sure we should wait for them to get to us" He looks to his brother, "Sorry to ask this man, but since this guy seems to have mental powers maybe you can find him"

Mark frowns, "How you figure that, I have no idea who I'm looking for"

On that Glen looks back to Paul dreading having to make his next request," Paul, we need you and Steph to let Mark here into her mind."

Paul shoots Glen an outraged look as he burst from his seat, "Hell no! No one's messing with her mind again you get that!" He looks down as Matt places a hand on his arm.

"Easy man, I'm sure Mark's not gonna hurt her, but honestly, she's our only link to this dude" Matt says, trying to calm his friend, "If we don't do this, then we'll have to play this nutcases game and wait for him to contact us, forcing us to play his game."

Paul is furious at the request, but has to admit to the logic. He sighs and sits down, reconciling the fact that the sooner they find this person the soon he can get his hands on him. "Fine, but you have to make sure Steph is ok with it. She says no, it's no, you get me?" He directs the question directly to Mark who nods in agreement.

Mark then looks back over to Glen, "This could all be moot. I have no idea what you want me to do, or even if I can do it"

Glen leans back running his hand over his his head, "Yeah I know, but I'm taking a shot that, seeing as all your new powers involve mental actions, why not seeing if tracking brainwaves is one of the by products"

Randy grunts appreciatively, "Wow Glen, got to admit I would not have suspected you gaining super intelligence."

"Yeah yeah, very funny." Glen smirked and added, "Look I'm just piecing things together, I could be completely off about my big bro's abilities."

"Well lets put it to the test now, so we don't waste Steph's time. "So saying Mark turns all his attention to his brother, narrowing his eyes a bit. He sits like this for more then a minute, without blinking, causing the others in the room to look at each other concerned, even Glen starts to swallows a bit nervously. He's looked into his brother's eyes before, when in the ring and Mark is in full Taker mode, but this seemed different, like he truly was seeing into his soul.

"Um…hey Mark, you getting anything, couse if your not, could you stop looking at me like that?" Glen laughs nervously. Mark does not answer but continues to stare at his brother.

"You think he's ok?" asks Punk.

Randy Stands slowly and walks over to kneel besides Mark, waving his hand in front of the older man's face, seeing no reaction he looks back to the group, "I don't think he's in there"

"What do you mean 'he's not in there'?" Glen inquires concerned, "What's wrong with him?"

"I think Mark's projected his conscious mind out of his body" Where it's gone too is the question." The young man looks down in thought for a moment. "We wanted him to track brainwaves, but testing on you Glen would be a waste of time, unless someone had contacted you mentally there is no brainwaves for him to follow."

The concerned look Orton sends Glen's direction gives him an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his gut, "Your saying he's looking for something that's not there, so he could be lost?" Glen looks at his still unmoving sibling with building dread, "Why the hell did you let him try then?" He turns on Orton in anger.

"Me? It was not my idea to try this, he was acting on your suggestion ya know." Randy shoots back in his defense.

Glen stands suddenly his hands clenched in anger as he faces off against Randy who also takes to his feet. "Are you blaming this on me? I would watch what I say Orton or so help me I'll…." He is interrupted as Jeff, Ashley and Phil get between the two men, placing hands on their chest separating one from the other, as Matt, Dave and Paul caste concerned glance between themselves. This was the first falling out among them and they fear what it might mean for the future of their group.

A state away in Stamford Connecticut and cute little Hispanic girl walks into the headquarters of World Wrestling Entertainment. In her small hands she holds a stack of envelopes all bound together in a bright blue ribbon. She stops at the huge reception desk and smiles sweetly up to the young blonde woman seated behind the desk.

"Hello there, how can I help you sweetie?" Comes the cheerful greeting from the woman, at the same time she is looking around for the parents of the young child, as she can tell the little girl can be no more then 6 or 8 years of age.

The little girl places the stack of envelopes on the desk without a word, turns about with a smile to the woman and walks back out the front door. This takes the young blonde by surprise and she is not sure what to do. She looks at the stack of letters uneasily, till she notes the top envelope seems to be addressed to Paul Levesque, with the name Hunter Hearst Helmsley underneath. Taking up the stack she notes that each of the envelope is addressed to various talents of the company, each with their real names and below that, is their in ring ones. The receptionist is unsure what to do with the stack, but decides it is best to call Mr. McMahon as one of the envelopes is address to his son-in-law.

15 minutes later Vince is on the phone talking to Paul.

"No idea I haven't opened it yet and considering what happened with my daughter I'm thinking this has something to with that…Well how soon can you ge…Mark…what's wrong with Mark?" Vince frowns as he listens to the other end of the conversation over the phone, "Just wonderful. He's got a damn Match tonight…I don't give a damn I have a company to run here…you get his ass back in his damn body and you do it before tonight. And get here and get these envelopes and find out who attacked my baby girl" Vince slams the phone down, furiously. Ever since Cheney changed his top stars into super –powered 'freaks' noting has gone right. It seems everyday is some out of the ordinary disaster, and now his family is endanger, because of what has happened to his talent. As much as Vince cares for those that work for him as wrestlers, he will not let anyone or anything threaten the lives of his family. This whole situation is forcing him to make take very drastic action. The thing that concerns him is what effect will it have on his company and his relationship with his daughter.


	7. United Resolve

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter, enjoy._  
**

* * *

  
**

It's been two hours since the phone call from Vince about the envelopes. They had moved Mark up to his room and laid him down, relived when they were able to close his eyes; the unblinking stare was starting to get to all involved. Also, in that time, Jeff was able to fly to Stamford and back with the parcel of envelopes, which was fortuitous considering they did not have Mark's instant transport to rely on at the moment. Ashley had left to look in on the kids promising to return as soon as she was sure they were ok and safe. It was clear she was nervous about what was happening between the Twisted. Randy and Glen had yet to stop shooting each other hot glares from time to time and neither had spoken to the other directly since the altercation over Mark had happened.

Jeff, had just finished handing each of his fellow Twisted the envelope with their name on it and went to sit on the floor near his brother, looking at the others, unwilling to be the first to open the massive and see what it contained.

"The hell with it," grumbles Dave, as he rips the end off his, and pulls out, what appears to be, a sheet of folded paper. He quickly unfolds the paper as the others hold on to theirs and watch him expectantly. Dave reads the letter, and in fact, reads it twice frustrating the others a bit.

"Well?" urges Matt.

"This guy's a nut case." Batista responses shortly, "Listen to this, '_Greetings Mr. Batista, It is a pleasure to finally be able to contact you, and I hope you will find the offer to follow, to be a pleasure for you as well._

_As you must realize by now, I am well aware of your current, let say, condition. I have followed you and your associates progress and allow me to commend you on being able to prove very resilient in the face of overwhelming odds. But with all your ability to hold steady against those that would assail against you and yours, do you not wish some peace? To be able to live your life free of fear of being discovered for what you are? Would not wish, to explore then new being you have become opening and without worry that if the world found out you would be looked at as a freak?_

_Well my friend, I do hope we will become such, I offer you that peace; I offer you that lack of fear. I and those that follow me, are tired of hiding in the shadows, tired of not being able to be what we now are; just like, I am sure, you are. So we have banded together, and we have decided that we shall walk in the light, basking in the glory of what we are, and no one shall point figures or ridicule us for being what we are._

_Now I know your young friend as been working on a cure. I must dash his hope I am not sad to say, for if he has not come to the conclusion by time you read this letter he will soon realize; we can not be cured, for there is nothing wrong with us. We are new beings in this world. More then simple humans we are far far more. And as such, as the first of our kinds, it settles on us, to create a world where our future offspring can leave happy, healthy and free of fear. This can not happen in the world as it is now._

_You know like I do, that humans will never except us for what we are, they barely tolorate the differnacce in themselves. Think of the violence commited on those of different ethnic backgrounds or religious beliefs. If they can hate themselves so readily, then we have no chance among them. Unless._

_Unless it is we who rule this world and not them, then they would have no choice then to except us, for we will be their beneficent rulers._

_I understand you might be hesitant, but think first, not of your own self, or moral stance. Think of your children yet to be, think of the world you want them to grow into. Will it be one of strife, heartache and persecution, or one of peace, happiness and security? Will they grow in the shadows afraid to be what and who they are, or live in the light, open to all, proud in their heritage?_

_The choice is yours my friend and that choice will follow you for the rest of your life, however long it might be, so think well and deeply on what path you shall take._

_And agent of mine will contact you in a few days for your answer._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_M._

The room was silent once Dave finished reading, stunned at the words, the offer and the implied threat that none missed.

Punk is the first to speak, "Ok this guy has read too many comics in his life." He chuckles slightly, not truly feeling the humor he is trying to express, "I mean world domination? 'M'? Next we find out he's Magneto or something. This guy's a fruit bar loaded with nuts."

Glen sets his envelope down, not even taking the time to open and read it, as he is sure it will carry the same gist. "He might be nuts, but he is nothing to laugh at." He looks around the group, he friends and colleagues, brought closer for the actions of another madman, "He got to Stephanie from who knows how far away. He inferred that our families' safety is on the line. What we decide to do here and now, could put all those we love and care about in harms way" his shoulders slump as he thinks of his and Mark's families. Neither may still be married, but they still held their ex-wives and children as important in their lives. To think they could be hurt, or worse, depending on what they choose to do this night leaves him weak with depression. He looks at the others again, sweeping his gaze from one man to the other, and sees his own turmoil mirrored in their eyes; even Paul has lost the angry blood lust that was there only moment earlier, the reality of the situation engulfs him.

"Ok, then what are we going to do?" Asks Matt.

It is Paul's turn to answer, "I don't know, I just don't know." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose and continues, "If we agree to save our families, then we doom the human race to virtual slavery. If we refuse his 'offer' then our families are placed in his sight, and I'm not sure we can protect them from someone that can strike at them, without having to move a muscle. We are screwed whichever way we go."

"Then it boils down to this guys," Jeff chimes in, "Do we sell out the human race to save our families, or do we risk their lives, and most likely ours, to take down this psycho?" he looks at them all and stands walking over to one of the windows that gives a view of the mountains in the distance, he stands for a moment then turns back to the to the others, that had been thinking on his words, "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm Jeff Hardy, I'm a Professional Wrestler and I will be damned if anyone thinks they can threaten those I love and I'll just tuck my tail between my legs and roll over."

He looks to his brother who grins wickedly and stands. "Yeah and I'm Matt Hardy, and no one, no matter how powerful they think they are, is going to make me the 'Heel' in real life."

Randy and Punk stand at the same time, grinning at each other, "I'm Randy Orton and that's CM Punk, we're Wrestlers, not punks; in spite of his name"

Batista crumples his letter in his massive hand as he stands proclaiming, "Dave Batista, no one tells me what my life choice are, and no one threatens my friends or family"

Edge, who has said nothing during this whole time stands next, giving his signature smirk as he looks around the group, "Adam Copeland, aka Edge, aka the man that is going to put his fist through the nut who thinks he can tell us what to do."

Paul is next to stand, thought he does so a bit hesitantly, "Paul Levesque, Hunter is my name and now Hunter will be my trade, and when I find my prey, I will make him wish he had stayed in whatever hole he crawled out of"

The very last to stand is Glen, he looks each man in the eye slowly as he clenches his fist, startling them all as it bursts into flames. He brings his burning fist in front of his face while looking at his friends through the dancing fire, "I am Kane. I will bring pain and suffering to our enemies, whoever they might be"

They all share resolved looks between each other, hoping they are truly ready for the war that is on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: **_So the Twisted have made their decision. Are they ready for the consequences? Will they have time to make plans? And where is Mark?_

_Maybe it will all be answered in the next Chapter of..._**With Great Power!**


	8. A new plan

**A/n: **_Holy cow another update so soon!?!?! LOL_

_Don't ask me how, but this one seem to write itself. Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

  
**

"Glen! Glen!"

Glen runs upstairs hearing the frantic calling from Matt, hands ablaze and ready to fight. It had been 3 hours since he and the others had decided to turn down the 'offer' from theie mysterious enemy, and they were now on edge. The big man comes to a stop outside Mark's room as Matt comes rushing out the door, colliding with the much larger man. "What, what is it?" He asked as he helps steady the smaller man on his feet.

"Mark man, he's gone!" he points back into the room were the bed that had been the recent resting place of Glen's brother was now empty.

Glen lets out his held breath sighing in relief, "Man you had me thinking they were attacking us" He walks into the room looking about to make sure everything was ok before stepping back out and closing the door. Mark really hated others in his room. "Mark's down in Randy's lab. WE figured he would be better off down there where Randy can keep an eye on him, he'd be safe and Randy could do some tests. He fine, and what were you doing in his room in the first place?" Glen asks eyeing the young man.

"I came up here to change clothes after my patrol and saw his door open, Mark's door is never open, I looked in and saw his bed empty, I thought…" the young man did not finish his sentence and Glen nodded knowing what the smaller man was thinking.

He smile and patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks for looking in on my brother Matt, I appreciate it."

Matt nods and smiles turning to continue on to his room to freshen up and change. It had been decided, it would be best to start patrolling the area around the compound. They were, pretty, sure their decision was not yet known by the mystery nut, but they did not want to take chances, and it would be best to get into the habit now as, opposed, to waiting too late. Most of the patrol assignments were going to Jeff, Matt and Paul, when he was around. Paul was very concerned about his family and had asked Jeff to take him to Stamford to look in on his wife and daughters, saying he would call when he was ready to get a lift back to the compound. Dave was currently with Ashley going over what help the kids would be, if they needed to defend their home from an attack, as unlikely as it might be.

With one last look to his brother's door Glen heads back down stairs to talk with Adam. The tall Canadian was sitting in the kitchen making himself a ham sandwich and watching the TV news at the same time, a grim look marring his normally relaxed features. "What's the matter with you?" Glen asks as he goes in the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Adam looks up and grunts slightly, "Have you watched the news before, Glen?"

The older man gives his younger counterpart a strange look, "Of course I have, why ask such a dumb question?"

Adam shrugs, "I don't, just thinking about everything that's happened, and what we are and stuff, what we can do, then I look at the news and all the stuff going on and I can't help but have a Helms moment"

"Helms? You mean Greg? What does he have to do with anything?" Glen is starting to worry about the tall wrestler in the room with him. None of them can afford to have a breakdown right now.

"Yeah Greg. Him and Rob are so into comics ya know, Superheroes and all, and I'm thinking about us, and about all the people we could help with our abilities. Well…" he stops laughs a bit as he waves his hand, "Forget me, just feeling a bit out of sorts with all the things going on, that's all. So how are the others doing? I just heard Matt getting back from his patrol, what was he yelling about?"

Glen doesn't answer for a moment making the young man look at him and frown "Big guy you there?"

Glen blinks for a second then snorts; "Sorry, but now you got me thinking. Yeah Matt's back and he was yelling cause he did not know where Mark was"

Adam shakes his head, "I hope Mark's ok. I mean it something happened to his mind we know it right?" Adam looks to Glen for reassurance, which the older man finds hard to give.

He cannot deny he is greatly worried about his brother. "Randy did say that if Mark's mind was actually gone his body would have died already, ceased to function, or something like that. So I guess he's still with us, just not sure where that is." He sighs taking a drink for the bottle, "anyway, Orton's gonna run some tests to see what he can figure out. We can't spend to much time worry about Mark, we still have to deal with the trouble in front of us."

"Ok, you said you wanted to talk before" reminds Adam.

"Yeah. I'm broaching this to you, cause your not busy, then I'm going to bring it up to the others." Steeling himself he continues, "This nut job, has threatened our families if we don't agree to join him, and right now, that means they are endanger. At least were they are spread out all over the place. We need them all were we can protect them. I'm thinking here is the best place."

Adam's eyes go wide for a split second then they narrow as he thinks on what Glen had just said, "Not to sure about ripping our families from where they are to plop them in the middle of some out of the way mountains, but I have to admit your right. This is the best place for them," he places his plate in the sink for someone else to wash; Adam was not one of the most considerate housemates. "Considering Mark got this place built in by people he knows then wiped their memories of doing it, outside of possibly the government seeing it from satellites we are pretty much a secret up here"

"That's why I think this is the best thing to do, so you agree?" Glen sighs as Adam nods his agreement. "Ok, now to convince the others." He gets up, tossing the bottle into the recycle bin then retaking his seat, "With Mark out of commission, transporting our families here is not going to be all that easy. WE need to do it so whoever this guy is, is not aware of it. And I'm sure he's watching our families as well as us. Any ideas on how we pull this off?"

Adam frowns, rubbing his chin with his index finger, "No clue, but then I'm not the brains around here, lets ask Jeff or Randy" Glen agrees the two man stand and head to the elevator that will take them down to Randy's lab.

Meantime, Paul walks into Vince's office where he was told he could find his wife. He is greeted with a no so pleased look from his father-in-law and a annoyed look from his wife as she stands, walking over and giving him a kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy, is being an ass, as usual" Stephanie explains, "He's worried about someone attacking me again, and he's talking about firing the guys"

Paul looks at Vince in shock. "Vince you're talking about firing most of your top guys, some of them you know can't be replaced quickly, like Randy and Taker." He takes seat before his father-in-law, "Come on Vince tell me what this is really about."

"I'd like to know too" inserts Stephanie as she sits next to her husband. "Dad you know this is crazy.." She is stopped when her father slams his fist on the desk.

"What is crazy is all the crap that has come down on this company and our family since Paul and the others got changed." He fumes eyes wide in anger, "We've come close more times then I can count of others finding out we have freaks working for us," now he is stopped as Paul stand his anger now, clearly matching Vince's by it is the woman in the room how speaks next.

"Freaks dad? Freaks? And who sent them off to become Freaks? Huh?" She rises slowly pointing a well-manicured finger at her father, "You arranged for this remember? Don't even cry ignorance Dad, you might not have known what they were going to do to our guys, but don't start calling my husband and _my _friends freaks." She sets a light had on her husbands muscled forearm while looking her father straight in the eyes, "These are not just employees Dad, these are our family, maybe not by blood, but family none the less, and we are going to stand by them, no matter what."

Vince is taken aback for a moment by his youngest outburst, then slowly he settles back down into his chair, his head hanging as he speaks, "I'm…I'm sorry Paul, I did not mean what I said, it's just I'm scare" the two other people in the room can hear the emotions in his voice as they watch a single tear flow slowly down his cheek, "I'm scared for my daughter, what will happen to her, if someone tries to come after her to get to you?" he looks up, his eyes moist with tears, "I can't lose my baby girl"

Paul now sits as well, the color drained from his face as he sees the raw emotion in the face of one of the strongest men he has ever known. "Vince, I swear to you and to god, I will never let anything happen to Steph, my daughters or you or anyone I love and care for. I will do what I have to do to make sure you are all safe." With that he stands and kisses his wife gently on the cheek, which she receives before walking over to take her father into her arms, both McMahons crying silently in each other's arms.

Paul turns and opens the door and passing through, closing it gently. He stands there for a few minutes watching the few employees that work on the floor where his father-in-laws office is. Slowly, hesitantly he reaches into his pocket, running his fingers over the item within. He closes his eyes laying his head back against the door, sadness and guilt waging a war for a place on his features. After a few more minutes he pushes himself off the door, taking one last look at it then walks over, whispered words drifting behind him.

"I will do what I have to do"

* * *

**A/N: **_Looks like the Twisted have a plan. Will it work? Mark's body is safe for now. But is Mark? Close call there with the Twisted's jobs. But how long will Vince be convinced to keep them on and risk danger to his family and business? And what will Paul do?_

_More fun in the next chapter, till then, keep an eye out for Mark his friends are going to need him. ;)  
_


	9. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer:**_ Not sure if I have said this already, but I only own what I can afford to own, everyone else owns what they already own. :)_

_  
_**A/N: **_Here's another fun chapter...well fun might not be the correct word. Enjoy._

**

* * *

  
**

It has taken 2 days, but the decision to move all family members to the compound was agreed to, by the entire group. Stephanie was the sole hold out, claiming her job with the company came before hiding from some madman and she was able to protect herself. Vince was not so sure and assigned several WWE security men to his daughter and her children at all times. Paul tried to convince his wife it would be best to move to the compound, but always fell on deaf ears. But even with Stephanie's reluctance the process took longer then any would have liked. With the loss of Mark and his instant transportation power, they had to come up with another way to get all the family members to safety and to do with out being spied upon.

They knew that if their mysterious contactor got wind of what they were doing, he might move against then before they could be ready to deal with him. So some very elaborate maneuvers had to be implemented to transport everyone to the compound. It required the use of Phil's phasing ability and Matt and Jeff's flying powers. One thing that came in handy was when they found out the film that Jeff excreted when he went 65 mph also extended to anything he was holding; a lucky discovery, which sped up the transporting greatly. The only problem was that the youngest Hardy was limited in the amount of weight he could carry and as well as size.

It took a full 7 days to complete the task, as well to make sure all the non-Twisted were comfortable and settled. So it was not till the day of the next Raw, which was a 3-hour affair that the Twisted 9 felt it was safe to start their planning on how to deal with the threat of the letter sender. It was agreed, that such talk would get serious attention after the show, as Vince insisted that they all appear on the show and in the main event match. Which would be a Royal Rumble-like match.

Vince had not been happy when it was revealed to him that the Undertaker was out of commission. Mark had been set to wrestle MVP who, along with Morrison, Miz and Cena, had recovered from the ill-fated attempt at gaining powers. None of them were at 100%, but Vince did not care; he had a show to put on. Montel was now set to wrestle Kane. This would be only his second big match in the company since his outstanding bout with Chris Benoit. Vince knew they would have to deal with the fan's questions as they would wonder why the Undertaker was taken off one of the biggest Raws of the year, but there was noting to do about it; he certainly could not tell the truth. The fact of the matter, with Mark out and 4 of his top young stars still suffering the ill effects of their chemical consumption, Vince had to pad the rumble match with older vets and have men, like Kane, wrestle twice. Cena's match with his son-in-law had to be shortened, so as not to tax the young star too much and Miz and Morrison's tag match was cancelled altogether.

The show was well underway. Kane's match with MVP had gone better then expected, as the young man performed his heart out, in spite of his physical condition. Glen could tell the boy was pushing himself as hard as he could to make up for his, and his friends, foolish act. He even, before and during the match during tie-ups, apologized what they had done and how close they came to exposing Glen and the rest to the world. Glen was no sure how the young man figured that would have happened, but he just grunted to each apology and went about the business of getting the match down and out of the way.

Glen was feeling a bit agitated, for some unexplained reason. It had started halfway through his match and had become a distraction, to the point he had to submerge himself more into his Kane persona to get through the match and not completely stink up the place. This did mean he left some, unintended, bruises on MVP, but there was no help for it, and he did not do any real damage to the boy. Once the match was over and he made sure MVP was ok, he hurried back to his locker room, constantly looking over his shoulder and glancing into darkened areas he passed.

He made it to the room and entered, yet the feeling something was not right had not left him. At first he though maybe it was his brother trying to contact him, and he was not sure it was not, yet something inside him, told him that was not the case. Pacing back and forth the big man could not help but want one of the others to show up and soon. The feeling of unease was starting to get to him to the point he the temperature in the room started to rise. He became aware of this phenomenon when he saw water starting to boil in an open bottle of water. "Ok that's new" he mutter to himself as he shed his wrestling gear and headed into the shower, to cool himself down and, hopefully, calm his nerves as well.

A few minutes later, clean and a bit more relaxed, Glen stepped back into the main area of the looker room, only to find 3 large men standing in the middle of it. "Oh hell".

In the general locker room area several of the Twisted, unaware of Glen's unannounced and Unwanted visitors, are gearing up for main event, which is set to start in a few minutes. Dave, Edge Jeff and Matt, were watching Cena's match against Hunter, well aware that it was about to end, due to Vince shortening it to save wear on John.

"Ok his setting up for the finish we'd better hustle to the Gorilla" Says Dave as he finishes lacing up his boots, the other three men nodding in agreement. They hear the door to the room open and close, but only Adam glances towards it as the other three are finishing last minute preps to their ring attire.

"Hey who are you guys?" comes Adam's inquire, as the others look to the door curious as to why Adam is making the statement, all going on alert as they are confronted by eight rather large men dressed. All are dressed as WWE crewmen, but it is clear to all in the room, these men do not work for Vince McMahon.

Randy Orton is rushing back from catering. He had just grabbed himself a water and was heading back to the locker room he was sharing with Shawn Michaels, he had yet to finish getting ready for the main event and it was already starting as he heard the entrance music for Mysterio. As he turns a corner that leads to the locker room area, he comes upon a little girl. She looked of Hispanic descent and he thought she might be related to Chavo or Rey. "Hello little girl, are you lost?" he stops kneeling down a bit to be on eye level with the child, not wanting to frighten her.

The little girl looks him in the eye and smiles sweetly, then opens her mouth to speak, or so Randy thought, but the sound that came out was clearly not that of a small little girl.

"_Greetings Mr. Orton. It has come to my attention that you and your friends have chosen not to accept my generous offer. Well I find that most disappointing, but feel that maybe I can convince you and your fellows to change your minds. So with that in mind, I will again, offer you a place at my side, on my side. And to help you make the right decision I have 'acquired' some valuable assets of yours and your friends. Assets I am very certain you all would prefer to see stay hale and hearty."_ Suddenly the sound of the male voice that had been coming from what appeared to be a child's mouth was replaced with the sound of crying children and woman, as well as the unmistakable sound of his father cursing up a storm.

"DAD!?" Randy falls back on this rump in shock, as he realizes what this means.

"_Yes Mr. Orton, I was able to issue the same invite to your lovely family, which they were more then eager to take me up on. Well…there was some bit of persuasion of the lovely Miss Ashley and her brood, but they too, have seen fit to join me at my abode. And they all look forward to be reunited with you all. So, I again extend my personal invite to you and your friends, to join my cause and me. Either that or you will never see your lovely families again. The choice is, once again, yours. But please be assured, I will not make this offer again. You have 1 hour to give your answer to my associates."_ The last was said with out the overly gentile voice, and held an edge that sent a shiver up Randy's spine.

Randy is up and off, making his way to the locker room as fast as she can, barely noting the sound of Kane's entrance music, that had been playing a number of times. As he disappears into the room the little girl, who had yet to move from the spot she had been standing in, turned her head to an area of stacked crates, her mouth opening one more time. _"Thank you so much for the information. As agreed I am giving your friends another chance to join our cause. As well, your family is and will always be safe from harm. I look forward to seeing you soon"_ With that the little girl closes her mouth and walks off in the direction of Kane's dressing room, as a shadow breaks off from the stacked crates a nervous sigh floating away as the unknown person makes their way quickly from the area.

* * *

**A/N: **_Looks like its a case of best plans and mice and all that. What are the Twisted going to do now? What happened to Kane and the others? What will thier answer be now? Who was the mystery man (or woman) that sold them out?_ _Think you know? _

_Guess we'll know soon enough. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of With Great Power! It's gonna be a 'Blast'.  
_


	10. Fateful Decisions

**A/N: **_And the crazy adventures off the Twisted continue._  
**

* * *

  
**

Punk burst into the locker room nearly out of breath. He stopped in his tracks looking incredulously as he sees Matt, Jeff, Randy, Dave and Adam just sitting about.

"What the hell guys! Didn't any of you hear your entrance cues?" He walked into the middle of the room his hands on his hips, as no one responded to his question, and in fact, none even raised their eyes from the spots on the floor where they continued to settle. "Didn't you guys here me? You friggin missed the damn match! We were short and no one knew what to do since Randy was supposed to win the damn thing." Again he stops waiting for some to explain to him why 6 of the top talents that were supposed to be in the main event never showed. "Are you guys deaf or something? Talk to me, what's going on?" he looks at each of the men before him and frowns, it was then it hit him that that these men had been crying. "Huh guys, what's going on?" his tone changing from one of anger and confusion, to one of concern and dread.

Finally Jeff looks up the fact he had been crying is now clearer then ever, as Punk sees the red rims about his eyes. "He got them" It is all he says, but it does not take Punk long to figure out who "He" was.

"Oh my god" the young man stumbles back leading on his rear in shock, his eyes wide with fear, as he thinks to his family he thought was safe in Colorado. "Whe..where's Glen?" It's all he can say now, as he tries to think past the ramifications of what he has just heard are.

The others shake their heads, indicating they are unaware of the location Glen. "Have not seen him or Paul since we got here" adds Matt. He sighs looking over to his fellow wrestler seeing he is in as much shock, as the rest of them are. "He sent men to tell us. He is giving us another chance to join him or…" he can not finish the sentence, it would make things worse in his mind if he vocalized what they all knew. 'They join this nut, or he would kill their families without a moments hesitation.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Adam, "If we join him, then the world is screwed, if we don't, then…" He too can't complete the thought out loud.

"He said he was aware of our decision, how? And how did he know where they were?" chimes in Dave, "I mean had he known all along?"

"Possibly," begins Randy, "He could have known where we were all the time and was just playing with us, but something tell me, that if he did, he would not have gone through the effort of faking an attack to get Paul away from Steph so he could give her his message." He sighs running his hand over his close cropped hair, "At anytime he could have threaten the kids at the compound and not taken a chance of drawing attention to himself, if he had to go after our families. Fact of the matter is, if he knew about the place before him, he would have taken everyone at any time." He shakes his head, "No, he only recently found out where it was, and I don't think it was due to us moving the families there."

Adam stands up suddenly looking angrily at Randy, "You're not getting at what I think you are getting at." It was a statement, not a question, "None of us would betray the others like that" he has finally put words to the fear that had been with all of them since they had been contacted, the fear that one of them was a traitor.

"Face it Adam, it's the only answer" Jeff chimes in, in defense of Orton, "Only we knew what we had planned. Either one of us talked, or someone we know and was told talked."

"Couldn't he have just figured it out when our families started disappearing?" asks Matt

"Yeah," responses Jeff to his brother's question, "but then all he would have known is we where planning on turning him down, not where to find them"

"This is all well and good, but it does not answer the question of what do we do now" Punk breaks in. He can see this arguing was getting them nowhere, if someone had betrayed them they would find out in time, they had to make a very big decision. To abandon their families to this madman or turn their backs on the human race and join his side. For Punk there was no question to the answer to that.

"Phil's right" All heads turn to the door where Paul, with Glen behind him, stand, "Glen told me what happened." He walks in followed by a very somber Glen, "What do we do now. He holds out families lives in his head, can we ignore it this time?"

Paul is taken aback as Dave stands and walks up to him and pokes him in the chest, "What do you mean 'our' families? Your family's safe, your family is not god knows where held captive by a nut job. And why is that Paul? Why is it none of your family was kidnapped?"

Adam jumps up and yanks Dave around, "Ease up there big guy, your not blaming Paul. He did not rat us out, none of us would do that!" Adam's eyes narrow dangerously, the last thing he will believe is that one of them would be a traitor, not even Paul.

Paul blinks, seemingly aghast at the accusation leveled at him by Batista, backs up looking the big man in the eyes, "I had nothing to do with any of this. Maybe the reason my family is not with yours is cause they were here, surrounded by Vince's guards. And hundreds of by standers"

"We can't do this guys" interrupts Phil, "We can't start pointing fingers at each other, not now, not while my family is in danger!" the last was screamed at the other men, forcing them all to glance guiltily at each other.

"Phil is right, this is not the time." Glen says as he takes a seat, "Our plan was found out, now the people we love are in harms way. We have a choice to make and we have to make it tonight; he is not giving us time to stratigies or plan." He runs a hand over his baldhead, "I've tried to come up with ways to get out of this, but I have nothing. God I wish Mark was here, he's much better at planning on the fly then I am." He chuckles slightly, "Truth of it is, I bet Mark could understand this guy better then any of us, he was always better at chess then me."

The others wonder what Glen meant by that, but it was clear he was not going to elaborate on his words. "So, makes no sense holding off anymore. If we decide to turn him down they we need all the time we can get to plan a way to find him and save out families, if we are going to join him, there really is no sense in delaying the inevitable."

Sighing he suddenly stands his eyes down caste a bit, "I'm joining this guy" the others look at him in shock, "He's got my brother, he's all I got left of blood on this whole planet. We fight a lot, but we still care for each other and I can't, no I won't let him die, when I can stop it." He finally raises his head looking them all in the eyes, "Don't let me persuade any of you either way. This is my decision based on me. You have to make the right choice for you"

With that Glen walks out f the room, in spite of his words, he is torn up inside, he is allowing another person control his life once more and it angers him greatly. He also fears, his choice might have influenced the others, but he cannot dwell on that, he had to do whatever he had to, to assure his brother would have a body to come back to; if he ever did.

Paul is the next to speak, once the shock of Glen's words wears off. "Look, as it's been pointed out, my family is safe, for now, so I'm going to go with whatever the majority decide" with that he turns and follows Glen's path out of the room.

This leave the remaining six Twisted to look at each other, no one spoke, each to afraid to speak, for they knew that once they did, there would be no turning back. Yet it was that thought, that Jeff's eyes narrow in thought, he then stands and addresses the others, "Me and Matt are going with Glen" Even Matt looks at his brother confused. It was not that he agreed or disagreed, but it would have been nice if he had allowed him to make his own choice on a matter this important. "Trust me guys, this is the only move to make."

The others glance back and forth, then Randy smiles slightly and nods, followed slowly by the others. "OK it's settled," chimes up Phil, "this guy has just gained the services of the most powerful beings on the planet"

"Yep, comes back Jeff, "Hope he's ready to pay the full price for those services"

"And I hope we know what we are doing" mutters Adam.

* * *

**A/N: **_What a choice our heroes had to make huh? Hope they know what they are doing. Have to admire Paul for not taking a vote, seeing as his family is safe..for now. Wonder what the Twisted will fit in with this anti-human madman? Ah well, guess we'll have to see next chapter. _


	11. Elementary my dear Animal

**A/N: **_Finally got this chapter finish. Sorry it took so long, I will try and not to let this story take as long to get up as **World**. :)_  
**

* * *

  
**

2 days later the Twisted are rejoined with their families.

It was the hardest thing for these men, to walk up to the strange men and little girl and except the invitation when all they wanted to do was beat them all till were told where their families were. But they knew that would get them nowhere and their families, most likely, killed. Following the instructions given, they left immediately for the airport, where a large private plane awaited them. The trip lasted a few hours, giving the poor man too much time to worry about what they will find at the other end and what they will be forced to do when they got there.

As the windows in the passenger section of the plane, where the men sat, were all tinted no one knew where they were going, but both Orton and Jeff, somehow, figured they were headed overseas. This seemed to be confirmed when they felt the plane land, but were told they had yet to reach their destination, that the stop was just to refuel. A few times, during the flight, Glen had noticed Phil flinch for no apparent cause. But since his eyes were closed he assumed the young man was having a bad dream. He, in fact, gave the boy credit for being smart enough to think to get some rest, seeing as none knew what was in store for them at the destination. He expressed then to the others, noting to them that Punk was taking this time to nap and that it might be a good idea if they all did the same. The other readily agreed, but even so, they all found it hard to asleep, for more then a few minutes.

A few more hours passed. Glen was shaken awake from a very unrestful sleep with the voice of Paul drifting through the fog. "Hey I think where landing, big guy" Sitting up Glen glanced around seeing other's being woken up as the little girl made her way into their section of the plane. It was then that Glen realized that though the men of their new 'employer' boarded the plane with them, none of them had since them since the flight started, just a flight attendant who saw to their eating and drinking needs. The girl stopped just beyond the entrance to the back section of the plane and once more opened her mouth. And just as Phil had experienced a voice issued forth.

"Welcome gentlemen. I am so very pleased you finally came to the right decision, for your selves and for your loved ones.

_In a moment you shall disembark from the plane and find two vehicles at the ready to whisk you away from the shadows of the lives you have been forced to live, since your ascension to a higher state of being, and into the light of your future dominance of the world. I know, right now, some of you most likely hold some animosity towards me and my drastic actions to gain your position in my campaign, but I assure you, those resentful feelings shall pass in time, when find your selves and your progeny living in a world where you are the normal and humans are the freaks._

_But I will hold off on any more speech making till we are finally face to face. Enjoy your trip to your new home. I look forward eagerly to our first meeting._

_Oh yes, sadly you will need to carry your young friend from the plane. I fear he will be out a bit longer."_

With those strange words the girl closed her mouth, turned and retreated through the door she entered by. The others looked at each other confused till Jeff glanced about and came to the sudden realization that Phil was still in his chair asleep, or so it appeared. "Oh man, Punk's still out" He rushed to the young man's side shaking him gently at first, trying to rouse the man from his slumber, but nothing, not even Glen's grabbing the young man by his shoulders and shaking him roughly seemed to rouse him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Adam, a hint of worry and fear tingeing his voice.

Randy moved the others away as he kneeled before the somnolent wrestler, feeling his pulse, and creaking his eyelids open to peer into his eyes. "I'd say he is sleeping." The others send the young man sour looks, as Jeff pipes in.

"It's more liked a forced sleep, I think." Responds the other intelligently supercharged member of their group. My guess our new 'ally' did it for some reason.

"Nice" grumbles Glen, "Great way to start a relationship. This guys is pissing me off more and more each second."

The others nod their concurrence. With no other options Dave lifts the dozing Phil as the other turn and file out of the side door of the plane that had opened once the little girl had departed. The blast of cold air that greeted them, where as shocking as the barely visible mountains in the distance. It was clearly night, wherever they were, so they could not make out what mountain range they were looking at, or what country it could reside in. but it was clearly huge and expansive.

They would have like to stall, to try and get a better bearing on their location, but the chill air, would not allow it, as none of them were currently dressed for nearly freezing weather. They all rushed down the stairs of the gangway and to two large black Hummers parked not far from where the plane was parked. It was not lost on anyone that the vehicles, like the plane, had tinted windows.

They quickly loaded into the Hummers, Glen, Paul, Randy and Adam, in one and Jeff, Matt and Dave with Phil in the other. All the men were forced to sit in the back of their chosen ride, separated from their drivers by a very dark and thick looking partition. Glen even rapped on it with his knuckles to test its strength, grunting annoyed as he settle back his arms folded over his chest.

"If Phil was awake he could have phased into the front and got a look at where we were going" comments Glen.

Randy frowns then shakes his head, "I think that is why he's he doing the Rip Van Winkle. The others look to him for explanation, "think about it, Outside of Mark, Phil's the only one with the ability to move freely. Hard to contain him and with this new aspect of his power emerging, he'd prove hard to keep from knowing where we are and where we are going" he looks at the others as it dawns on them the reason the young man was put under.

"So this guy knows about our powers already?" asks Paul.

"Looks like it, which means he's either been studying us a long time, or he has the ability to detect and know what other, like us, have for powers." Orton frowns worriedly, "That can prove to be really bad and be a disadvantage. He knows what we can do, but we only know he can manipulate people's minds and talk through that little girl."

The others are less then pleased at this revelation. Glen's mind is on other things though, "Do you think he has something to do with what happened to my brother?" he turns fully to Randy.

"No idea big guy, but from what I have seen so far, I would not be surprised, I doubt it's beyond his ability." Comes Randy's reluctant reply.

Glen's eyes narrow sending a chill down Randy's back as he hopes the anger he sees in the man's eyes are not directed at him, "Well I'm going to find out, and if he is, I will beat him till he brings Mark back." It's said in a very low voice, nearly a growl that leaves the other men in the Hummer with no doubt that Glen means every word he has said.

The rest of the ride in the front car is silent, as no one wishes to engage anyone else in conversation that might set off Glen, or bring up other unpleasant thoughts. The second car is not as solemn, as Jeff and Matt decide to while away the ride trying to figure out how their new 'friend' was able to speak through the little girl like she was some kind of long distance microphone. The conversation was giving, and already on edge Batista, a headache. Besides worrying about the sleeping man next to him, he could not stop worrying about his trapped family. Finally having enough of the chatter.

"Would you two stop it already!" he yelled startling both men, "Your not gonna figure it out and all the talk is giving me a friggin headache."

Matt is about to say something when his brother places a hand on his arm and shakes his head. Jeff can see the stress in the larger man's eyes and knows the blow up was not really about them talking, but more about his own worries. For the Hardys were trying to drown their own worries the best way they knew how, by talking about anything that did not involve it. "Sorry man, we're worried too, just trying to keep our minds off it for awhile" he says in way of an explanation and apology. Dave closes his eyes, nodding in understanding. After all he really did not mean to yell, it was just all the pent up anxiety getting away from him.

"Any idea what this nut case is gonna have us do?" Matt chimes in, seeing as the they were talking, he saw no reason not to voice the question on all their minds.

Both men look to Jeff for an answer, "Your guess is as good as mine, but I'd bet the first will be a test of our loyalty to our word." He rubs his chin in thought, "Also it would probably be an act that would seal the deal, so to speak, one that will make sure, even if we wanted to, we could never go back to how things used to be."

"What do you mean?" his brother asks.

"Well look at it this way" Jeff answers as he leans back into his seat eyes clued to the ceiling as his mind runs the formulations of what could happen to them in his head, "This guys pretty much knows a lot about us, including the fact we would not join him outright, so he threatens our families. And if you realize that, you have to realize he also knows we would not just be up for killing people just cause we aren't human anymore, and that we would know that sooner or later we would balk at something he asks us to do that would be beyond what we would be comfortable in doing, even with our families in danger."

The other two men sit in silence, trying to follow Jeff's logic, "So it makes sense that he would not wait for use to come to the limits of what we would do, but to hit us with it from the start, while our families welfare is upper most in our minds and we have not had the chance to consider the ramifications of what he wants us to do." The young man's jaw clinches as the scenarios play out in his head at lighting speed, "And whatever he is planning for us to do first, like I said, it will be big, it will test our loyalties and it will bind us to him or, more to the point, put us in a position where we will have not choice but to stay on his side."

"I'm not getting where you are figuring this out," Dave interjects, "but even if your right, we now have an idea of what's coming and we can figure out a way around it, right?" he asks, not completely sure of his own logic at the moment.

"Only," Matt speaks up, "If this guys has not figured out, already, that Jeff would decipher his plan. After all he knows all our powers"

"Maybe not." Mutters Jeff, "What I just did that's different from being smart like Randy." He talks as if he is deep in thought at the same time, and is conversing with himself, as opposed to the two men in the car with him, "I was conjecturing, while making deductive assumptions, based on available evidence and supposition. Utilizing the psychological profile on our subject and known human behavior patterns." With the first few words Matt and Dave were lost as to what the younger man was saying. "Holy crap I'm Sherlock Holms!" Jeff burst our in surprise.

Matt blinks, as Dave scratches the top of his head, wondering if the boy had lost his mind. "What the hell are you talking about bro," asks Matt.

"Ok we know I got increased intelligence, like Randy's only not so supercharged right?" he sees the two men nod, "and we know I have the ability to see things differently then Randy, which has been helpful in all our research, it's how I was able to figure out we we're human anymore. Well I just realized, I've got the same deductive skills that Holms had, I can take all available data about something, treat it like a puzzle of sorts and figure out what they all mean; just like Sherlock"

Matt is flabbergasted, "My brother, the super sleuth"

Jeff and Dave laugh as Dave chimes in, "Move over Batman, here comes Skittles, the Supersleuth!"

"Hey," interjects Jeff, "I prefer the Charismatic Enigma!"

They all laugh. For a moment letting the humor allow them to ignore the concern and worry of what awaits them at the end of their journey.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well the Twisted are nearly to the end of their journey, soon they will be face to face with the man that has made their lives a living hell....well recently. Now we know what Jeff's powers really are. Is Jeff right about how this man will conduct things and what will he have them do? Will they do it? Is this man responsible for the Mark's condition? Will Glen have to rip some heads off to find out? Will Punk ever wake up?_

_So many question still to be anwserd in the next chapter. Stay tune!  
_


	12. A Family Dispair

**A/N: **_Here is the next chapter, Enjoy._  
**

* * *

  
**

"Sir they are arriving now"

The tall dark skinned young man, with the small horns on his forehead, stood behind the large brown leather chair of the man he had come to know as 'father'. Jovan was only 12 years old, yet he could easily be mistaken for 17 or 18 as he stood a full 5' 9". 2 years ago, he was 11 years old, and stood a mere 4' 8". That was until the men came to the orphanage and took him and several other 'unwanted' children, telling the woman that ran the place and the children they were going to a governmental school for young orphans that were to old to be adopted. Miss Hayes, though reluctant, agreed to the transfer of the children from her care, thinking that it was the best they could hope for at that stage. It was a shame she did not let it go at that. It was a shame she decided to check up on their progress a few months later, using some contacts she had in the government. The news about the terrible fire that killed all in the orphanage was all the TV news shows could talk about for 2 weeks. That is till the story of some politicians that were found with a large collection of child pornography in their homes hit. Jovan missed Miss Hayes sometimes, sometimes.

"Thank you Jovan, let Carl know I will greet them in the main hall…yes, I think the main hall would be ideal." Voice that drifted from the chair was smooth, and held a slight accent reminiscent of Bella Lagosi. "Make sure the meal will be ready the minute I am done welcoming our new family members. I am quiet sure they are all very famished after their long journey."

Without a word to indicate it, Jovan knew he was dismissed. Turning smartly he walked out of the well-appointed room that was his 'father's' sanctuary from all the hard work he does for the family. Sighing the young man walked down the archaic stone hallway, nodding to those he passed, smiling to the ones he knew personally. There were many more faced around then there had been only a month before; his 'father' was truly accelerating his plans. Jovan's thoughts when to the new group that had come in the day before. These were not here voluntarily, all in the family knew this, so they were kept undergaurd, and away from the rest of the family, even though some of them were clearly advanced beings like himself. But he knew it could not be helped yet. These others did not come here at the call of 'Father', no they were there to force the Firsts to come and join them.

The Firsts. Just the thought that they would soon stand in their presents sent a thrill down the young man's spine akin to fear and excitement. If it were not for the First, none of them would be as they are now; none of them would be more then human. All he would be is an unwanted boy sitting in a house with other unwanted children dreaming of a home and family that would never be. But the Firsts survived and made it possible for others, like Jovan, to have a chance to be more then what life had set out for them. Jovan would be one of the few to see the Firsts first. And just the thought of that honor made him thrust out his chest a bit more in pride; the act catching the eyes of a gathering of girls not far off, who giggled a bit eyeing him. This caused the boy to blush and hurry off to do as he was told by Father.

The two black Hummers had finally come to a stop an hour later, bringing a sigh of relief from the passengers inside. But the relief was short lived as they found the doors to their vehicles would not open. In Glen's car the frustration and anger that had been building in the large man was coming to a boil as his hands ignited in flames forcing the other men to move away in panic, while in the other car, Matt was setting up to bash Dave's head into the door to gain egress. All were forestalled from their chosen method of escape, by the cars suddenly moving once more, though they all could tell it was not so much the cars were moving, but that the cars were being moved.

"Douse the fire big guy, I think we're on an elevator or something." Randy says as he tries to peer past the tinted glass.

Glen does as requested, though the anger in his eyes does not diminish. "Anyone get the feeling they don't trust us to know where their little hideout is?" asks Adam. The silent nods answers his rhetorical question. The slightly movement of the car last about 3 minutes, enough for the nerves of the men in the cars to become even more strained and on edge. Finally they feel a slight jolt as they feel the car's movement come to a halt and the doors to each side of the passenger section open.

Looking out cautiously the first thing they see is a mass of about 20 large men, each dressed in black suites each and black glasses which causes Jeff to get slapped in the back of the head when he queries as to where Agent J and K and were. The nine men slowly and cautiously exit the cars trying to quickly take in their surrounding while they could. They appeared to be in some kind of large hanger area. In the distance they could see two of, what seemed to be, combat helicopters and one civilian one; all three where black. They also noted a small Cessna parked not far off. There were, about 10 cars parked along a wall, of varying makes and models as well as a few snow mobiles and bikes, including, to everyone's shock especially Glen's, several of Mark's collection.

"How in the hell did he get Mark's bikes here?" Raged Glen. He was already on edge knowing this mystery man had his brother, and that he might be responsible for Mark's condition, now he finds out the man had stolen his brother's beloved bike collection and now the large wrestler was about ready to make someone hurt.

The others could feel the sudden heat emanating off their large friend and knew if they did not calm him down, at least till they came face to face with their adversary everything would be lost, including their families.

Dave acting fast embraced Glen, as the heat started to build in his friend. "Damnit Glen, calm the hell down! We need to find out where they have our families, if you blow now, we might never find them!" Dave flinched, and nearly let go, as Glen's whole body burst into flame, igniting both of their clothing where they stood. This forced the others to back away hurriedly as the temperature around them all started to spike higher and higher. "Glen! Stop, where too close to the cars they'll explode! This is not helping us, this is not going to help Mark you have to calm down now man!" Dave keeps yelling at Glen, hoping to reach him before it is too late. He is sure he can survive the explosion of the two hummers they are standing near but, as yet, no one is sure if Glen is invulnerable to damage from outside fire sources and he was sure the other man could not survive the concussive force that would result from the car's exploding. "For the love of God, please Glen, we need you man, we can't do this without you!"

Dave keeps talking, having no clue if his words are reaching the enraged behemoth in his grasp till he feels a cool breeze run across his exposed skin. It's then he realizes the flames are gone, and he has a slumping Big Red Machine in his arms, a buck-naked Big Red Machine. A state of undress he duplicates. "I'm never going to forgive you for this" he whispers in the ear of the exhausted man in his arm, receiving a rueful smirk as Glen raises his head to look him in his eyes.

"Thanks" comes the tired response.

"Anytime man, you'd have done it for me" he responded back before helping Glen to lean against one of the slightly smoldering car, eyeing the slight pitting along the finish of the Hummers and coming to the scary realization of how close Glen had come to barbequing the lot of them. "That's some scary power you got there man" he comments before looking to the others, and seeing they have come to the same conclusion.

Suddenly the sound of clapping draws all their attention to the line of man, which had not moved, even when Glen was about to go supernova. They all watch as a man dressed in an old John Cena "Thuganomic T-shirt and beige cargo pant's ala the Hardys, passes between two of them as they part to allow him space, reforming a line once he is clear. The man, looking to be in his mid 30s has long dirty blond hair pulled back into a tail and is of average height, basically he looked like any wrestling fan you might see hanging outside the back doors of an arena waiting to see the wrestler arrive to or leave a show.

The man stops a few feet from the bewildered wrestlers as he ceases his clapping, "My what a nice display, I am very impressed you guys are the real deal. I am beyond honored to meet the Firsts in person."

"Firsts?" interrupts Matt, "what's the 'Firsts'?"

"Why you are, all of you, the first to be gifted with becoming advanced beings. The first to shed the curse of being mere lowly humans and allowed to ascend to the next level of evolution." Answers the stranger. "Oh and forgive me, my name is Carl and I am here to bring you to meet Father. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time, as have we all" He smiles and waves his hand back the way he came as the line of men before them parts allowing them passage now. He sees the uncertainty and suspicion in their eyes and smiles a bit, "Please, all your questions will be answered by Father, if you will just follow me" with that he turns about and walks, not even looking back to see if they follow, well aware that that they will. Which is proven correct as they all reluctantly start to follow, with only a short hesitation as Glen and Dave are given shirts to tie about themselves so as not to expose more of their anatomy then is needed and Dave resumes his job of carrying the, still, sleeping Punk.

The walk though what, they figure is a, large hanger bay, they come to an huge open entrance way, nearly 40 feet high, they can see that it is some kind of doorway as the tracks they walk past on the floor speak of some kind of pocket door setup. The proceed, in quiet, along a long hallway measuring about 60 feet high and 20 to 30 feet wide; all of them wondering why there would be the need from such a large hallway. They also note, that outside of the man they are following and the 20 or so goons now following them, they have yet to see anyone else in the area. Making them wonder if this all there are in this group or if the others are hiding.

The walk is short, and they stop at a pair of large ornate wooden doors that stand out in this metal encased hallway. Carl, turns and give them all a smile and wink, which leaves them all unnerved, before rapping once on the door, before pushing the heavy looking slabs of wood with such ease, the Twisted wonder if the nature of the doors were just an illusion. They do not have time to ponder that for more then a quick second as they all hear their names called from beyond the portal, by voices they know oh so well.

The sounds of their loved ones calling to them, is all they needed to hear for them to forget caution and rush headlong into the room before them, stopping in their tracks as their eyes widen in shock at the sight before them. Before them is the grandest hall they have ever set eyes on. The ceiling is double, again, the size of the ceiling in the hallway and the hanger. Murals, paintings and artistic hangings adorn the walls. Medieval armor and shields down the ornate stone pillars and columns throughout this room that has to be nearly the size of a football field. The hall is littered with exquisite rugs that speak of far off countries, and lands, as well as times. The furniture that decorates the hall are masterpieces of craftsmanship. At a pint that is nearly at the very end of this large well-appointed hall sets a dais upon which an ornate golden throne take's center stage. And upon that throne sits a man. He is middle aged with slight graying at the temples. Dressed in a casual tweed sweater vest over a sky blue button shirt, brown slacks and none descript men's shoes.

But the truth of it all, it is not the room, nor the furnishings, or even the man that is sitting with a bemused smile lining his face that has the 7 men pull up short. No it is the sight of the men, women and children in from of that dais which has captured their attention. That and the fact that they are all on their knees held down by ropes as several large men with axes stand poised above them.

"Ah gentlemen, welcome to your new home." Speaks the man on the throne for the first time, "I have been waiting eagerly for your arrival, as have your families" his words are punctuated with the weeping from the human beings at his feet.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well they've found their families at least. Now all they have to do, is make sure they all survive. Looks like Glen has tapped into his power a bit more then expected, lets hope he can control it, oh and he owes Dave a new suit. Did the Twisted have a plan when they decided to accept Father's invite? Can they still see it through? Anyone get the feeling that the man called Father is always one step ahead of our heroes? What do they do now?_

_Guess we wait till next chapter to find out. Later.  
_


	13. A Traitor Revealed

**A/N: **_Ah yes, the next chapter in the ever growing saga of the Twisted 9_  
**

* * *

  
**

The doors slamming shut behind them cause all 7 men to jump, their shock at the sight before them so overwhelming. The look in their family member's eyes, heart wrenching, as they all swallow hard, unsure what their next step should be. If they rush forward the men holding the axes could easily kill a number of the helpless humans at their feet. All eyes turn to Glen, but find no answer with him. As the heat once more starts to rise from the big man; though it is clear, this time, he is working hard to control his anger and his power. Paul is the next the group looks to for direction, but he too looks as lost as all the others, yet there is another look in his eyes. Guilt shines brightly from his blue orbs making the others wonder what he might be guilty of.

"I think I have let you take in the situation long enough" All eyes turn back to the man on the throne as he stands, and takes a few steps to the edge of the dais, glancing down at the whimpering mass of humanity below. "I think it would behoove you all, to abandon any foolish plans you might have been formulating to free your families." He gestures to the entrapped humans, "You see I am always one step ahead. You can not defy me and, to be truthful, I do not wish conflict with any of you" Saying this, he waves his hand the ax wielding behemoths lower their weapons without hesitation and step back, removing the threat of death from the cowering families. "I would greatly prefer to start our association on a more positive note. One of understanding" he then turns and returns to his seat on the throne, settling his eyes once more on the, now, greatly confused men before him, "After all you are the Firsts. It would be a dishonor on my part to cause harm to what you hold dear as, if it was not for you all, we would not now, exist."

"Forget the complements, you want our help you let our families go now, or we'll show you why we are the 'First' and the 'Best' by kicking all your butts" Everyone was shocked to hear Randy speak up, or to use the words he did, but the feeling was mutual for them all, as Adam forges very long very sharp blades out of his arms. On the heels of Adam's action, Dave sets the still sleeping Punk on the group safely and turns about eyes narrowing dangerously as Paul also gears up for battle by taking on the form of a Bengal Tiger. Both Hardy Brothers take to the air above their fellows leaving only Glen to continue to smolder where he stands, not yet moving a step or giving any indication of what he will do next. Randy continues to speak, clearly he is taking the lead as Glen does not seem to able to, and Paul is, for whatever reason, unwilling to, "Now this is how this is going to go," he says as he locks eyes with the man on the dais, "Your going to release our families, unharmed, give us some of those vehicles of yours and we're going to walk out of here, without having to leave you and your nutcase group hoping you have a good hospital down here." The young man rakes he gaze over the few men in the room, including the large ax-wielding monsters before letting them settle back on, the rather calm considering the situation, man on the throne, "We don't want to hurt anyone, but we've had a lot of practice fighting madmen and your just going to be another notch on our belts. So lets try and do this with a minimum of blood shed."

The tableau holds like this for several minutes, yet Randy gets the unnerving feeling, that the man before them is not really contemplating of ultimatum as much as observing them, for some unknown reason. Finally after many tension filled minutes, at least for the Wrestlers, the man opens his mouth to speak.

"Well I did not think the resident super-genius would be the one to speak the defiance of the group. I will have to reevaluated my estimation of you all." The bemused look on the older man's face is unsettling for the wrestlers, as they start to become unsure if they are not out of their league with this strange man. His next words do nothing for their weakening resolved that they can deal with this man and his cohorts. "You seem to over estimate your abilities, underestimate mine and my followers, or both; I am not sure which. What I can assure you of, is that I am far more powerful then you can even dream of. And if you do not want to see your families writhing in agony you will stand down now" The last lacked the pleasant tone that the older man had adopted from the first they saw him. It was hard and held an edge of danger that sent a momentary shiver of fear down all their spines.

None of them could help the uncertain glances they passed between each other, even Glen started to feel the nervousness he had been feeling, since stepping into the presence of the man before them, growing steadily. Could they really defeat this man, and his people? Did they have the power? Looking in the relaxed calm of the man's eyes and the unconcerned way he and those of his people gathered about held themselves, gave doubt to them all that they could win a battle here, at least at this time. With each second that passed they all became less and less ready to fighter those before them. The gathering heat that built on the anger that had raged in Glen's, gradually dissipated till Glen nearly stumbled from the lost energy that sapped from him by his power. Even the fire in Randy and Dave's eyes died down as they lost the assurance they had built up only moments before. With a resigned sigh Paul regained his human form as Adam returned his arms to normal and Matt re-alighted back to the ground, a defeated look replacing the determined defiance in all their eyes. Only Jeff remained as, he was a new, confused look overtaking his features as he watched his friends, in turn, seem to give up before even fighting.

"What the hell is wrong with you all, we can take him." He beseeched his friends, "We beat Cheney and his demented kid, and we can beat this pumped up loon too." Seeing his friends not responding to his words, he turns narrowing eyes to the man, who's own expression as turns speculative, Jeff's eyes narrowing with his own suspicion. But before he could follow the train of thought that had risen in his mind he felt his head nearly explode in pain, causing him to fall from where he hovered in the air, lucky to be caught by a fast thinking Dave before he hit the hard stone floor.

"I got ya Jeff." Dave called to him as Matt moved quickly to his brother concern in his eyes as he saw his sibling nearly ridged in pain, his eyes wide as the veins in his eyes pulsed wildly, his mouth open showing his gleaming teeth clamped together so tight blood started to seep from his gums.

"JEFF! JEFF!" Matt yelled to his brother, too afraid to touch him, looking desperately to the others to help his tormented brother, bas suddenly as it happened, Jeff's body relaxed, slumping bonelessly in Batista's arms. All gasped afraid what this might mean for the young mad, Matt watching with dread as Dave lowered his baby brother to the floor, feeling the side of his neck hesitantly for a pulse sighing with the big man as he looks up and nods that, indeed, there was one. Matt reluctantly tears his eyes from his brother to look slowly up to the main on the dais. "Wha…what did you do to him?"

"Simply showed him, what the rest of you finally realized, I am your superior and you, none of you, can defeat me and that defiance is futile" answered the man now, once more, calmly sitting back on his throne. "And now that we all understand the nature of things, I welcome you all to my home and into my family. I am sure there will be no more…unpleasantness from here on out. It would be a shame, should I would have to pick another to make an example of, say," he looks down on the still cowering families of the wrestlers, "someone less able to bounce back from the lesson".

The threat was clear, they did not need it to be spelled out, they either cooperate or their families would pay the price. The uncertainties now came crashing back down on the Twisted even stronger then before, nearly buckling them under the weight of the realization that they were out maneuvered at ever turn, that they were not going to win against such power and evil. They either capitulated or saw their loved ones pay for their defiance one by one. There was no choice, not anymore; if there ever was. Their fates were sealed the day this man turned his attention to their group. Their powers would be his to command, and that thought, more then any other, sapped them all, even more, of their wills to oppose him. To fight him, would mean their loved ones would suffer, and there was little chance, if any, of them prevailing against the power they had already seen the man display. They might be the First, but this man, clearly, was the most powerful of them all.

Slowly, each in his turn, the wrestlers lowered their heads, a clear sign of their defeat. Each berating themselves for even thinking they could win against this man. They were but children, with abilities they did not understand, in the presence of an adult with all the knowledge they lacked. What could they have been thinking? This man was the answer to their troubles, not their enemy. Their heads popped up as this thought came to them all at the same time. This man was not the enemy; this man was their savor. He would show them the way to the peace they all have been wishing for, since the day they woke up in Cheney's lab; changed for all time. He would show them the way to wield their powers for the betterment of their kind; he would protect them till they could protect themselves and their loved ones, the loved ones to come in time. The races they would, in time, each of them, found. They would be the fathers of their species, as this man will be the father of them of them all.

As these thoughts took root in their minds and became the be all and end all of their desires, the 6 standing men that make up the remainder of the Twisted 9 smile gratefully up to the man upon the dais, the man they will forever call Father.

With a smile of his own spread out over his features, the man known as Father stands spreading his arms out to his new 'children' in welcome once more. "Come my children follow Carl to the banquet hall where a feast is set in your honor. As the First you are now the symbol to all here that our cause is now well on its way to completion. Go eat, rejoice and feel the pride in your place among us. He watches as the men file out through a new door that has opened, and were Carl and Jovan, now stand awaiting the privilege to escort their idols to the honor feast. None of the wrestlers even cast a look to their beleaguered family, still tied down before the dais. Each shocked person watching as the men they thought had finally come to save them, strode past them without a concerned look. The all flinch as one when the doors close with a fate-sealing click; all eyes turning, as best they can, to the man, in whose hands their lives now rest. The look he gives them as he retakes his seat bodes ill for them all.

"I must thank you, my friend for your assistance." Father says, even thought all had left the hall save the bound captives, "I will admit I could not have succeeded with out your forewarning of their decision to defy me. You actions have set them all well into my power." He looks over to an empty space near a column, whose shadow seems to move of it's own accord, till suddenly a large form, draped in a dark hooded robe steps out and proceeds, with steady commanding ease, up to the dais, taking the stairs in long measured strides, finally coming to a stop next to the seated man. The hood of the new arrival turns slowly towards the shivering humans bound to the floor as a low ominous voice floats from it's darkened recesses. "Your plans have no interest to me; as I have said. Your mortal concerns are yours. Your thirst for meaningless power over these weak mewling creatures is but a moments amusement for me." The hood once more turns and settles on Father who, for the first time this evening shows a hint of fear, "My desires for you to have temporary control of my 'friends'," the word is said with a level of contempt that, even Father is forced to swallow in fear of this once human creature before him, "is part of my own plans. When the time comes I shall take the powers that reside in each of those men and add them to my own" The robe encased body shudders as an eerie laugh slips from under the hood. The laugh carries a humor with it that sends daggers of soul searing dread thought all in the room," Do not fear 'Father', I shall keep my side of the bargain, you will have your power and your world controlled by your pathetic races, with many of these insects to rule over. The world I seek to control is more meaningful and worthy of my dominion." With that the tall form lefts his arms as the sleeves of the rob fall back revealing large muscular arms festooned from wrist to elbow in elaborate tattoos, the long elegant fingers brushing back the hood, as long silken black hair falls about broad shoulders and piercing gray-green eyes look down upon Father, a demonic smirk creasing cruel thin lips.

"I once played at being the Lord of Darkness. Soon, very soon, it will become a reality" With those words the dark form disappears in a cloud of sulfur infused smoke, that leaves Father hacking where he sits and thinking he would have fared better if he had signed a deal with the Devil himself, then the demon once known as Mark Calaway.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well I guess we now know who sold them out. To think Mark's little experiment would lead to the gang getting captured like that. What will they do now? What about Phil and Jeff? Things are not looking good for our heroes. Lets hope something, or someone can help them out of this pickle they are in._

_Guess we see where things go with the next chapter of With Great Power. See ya then.  
_


	14. A Fool's Bargain

**E/A/N (**_Evil Author's Note_**): **_Well if you did not figure it out yet last chapter was an........................_**APRIL FOOLS!!!!!**

_LOL what can I say, I have two fav holidays, Halloween and April Fools. (Can't count Friday the 13th, its not really a holiday. :D)_

_I hope you all had a great day and had fun fooling your friends._

_Now here is the real chapter 13. Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

  
**

The doors slamming shut behind them cause all 7 men to jump, their shock at the sight before them so overwhelming. The look in their family member's eyes, heart wrenching, as they all swallow hard, unsure what their next step should be. If they rush forward the men holding the axes could easily kill a number of the helpless humans at their feet. All eyes turn to Glen, but find no answer with him. As the heat once more starts to rise from the big man; though it is clear, this time, he is working hard to control his anger and his power. Paul is the next the group looks to for direction, but he too looks as lost as all the others, yet there is another look in his eyes. Guilt shines brightly from his blue orbs making the others wonder what he might be guilty of.

"I think I have let you take in the situation long enough" All eyes turn back to the man on the throne as he stands, and takes a few steps to the edge of the dais, glancing down at the whimpering mass of humanity below. "I think it would behoove you all, to abandon any foolish plans you might have been formulating to free your families." He gestures to the entrapped humans, "You see I am always one step ahead. You can not defy me and, to be truthful, I do not wish conflict with any of you" Saying this, he waves his hand the ax wielding behemoths lower their weapons without hesitation and step back, removing the threat of death from the cowering families. "I would greatly prefer to start our association on a more positive note. One of understanding" he then turns and returns to his seat on the throne, settling his eyes once more on the, now, greatly confused men before him, "After all you are the Firsts. It would be a dishonor on my part to cause harm to what you hold dear as, if it was not for you all, we would not now, exist."

"Forget the complements, you want our help you let our families go now, or we'll show you why we are the 'First' and the 'Best' by kicking all your butts" Everyone was shocked to hear Randy speak up, or to use the words he did, but the feeling was mutual for them all, as Adam forges very long very sharp blades out of his arms. On the heels of Adam's action, Dave sets the still sleeping Punk on the group safely and turns about eyes narrowing dangerously as Paul also gears up for battle by taking on the form of a Bengal Tiger. Both Hardy Brothers take to the air above their fellows leaving only Glen to continue to smolder where he stands, not yet moving a step or giving any indication of what he will do next. Randy continues to speak, clearly he is taking the lead as Glen does not seem to able to, and Paul is, for whatever reason, unwilling to, "Now this is how this is going to go," he says as he locks eyes with the man on the dais, "Your going to release our families, unharmed, give us some of those vehicles of yours and we're going to walk out of here, without having to leave you and your nutcase group hoping you have a good hospital down here." The young man rakes he gaze over the few men in the room, including the large ax-wielding monsters before letting them settle back on, the rather calm considering the situation, man on the throne, "We don't want to hurt anyone, but we've had a lot of practice fighting madmen and your just going to be another notch on our belts. So lets try and do this with a minimum of blood shed."

The tableau holds like this for several minutes, yet Randy gets the unnerving feeling that the man before them is not really contemplating of ultimatum as much as observing them, for some unknown reason. Finally after many tension filled minutes, at least for the Wrestlers, the man opens his mouth to speak.

"Well I did not think the resident super-genius would be the one to speak the defiance of the group. I will have to reevaluated my estimation of you all." The bemused look on the older man's face is unsettling for the wrestlers, as they start to become unsure if they are not out of their league with this strange man. His next words do nothing for their weakening resolved that they could deal with this man and his cohorts. "You seem to over estimate your abilities, underestimate mine and my followers, or both; I am not sure which. What I can assure you of, is that I am far more powerful then you can even dream of. And if you do not want to see your families writhing in agony you will stand down now" The last lacked the pleasant tone that the older man had adopted from the first they saw him. It was hard and held an edge of danger that sent a momentary shiver of fear down all their spines.

None of them could help the uncertain glances they passed between each other, even Glen started to feel the nervousness he had been feeling, since stepping into the presence of the man before them, growing steadily. Could they really defeat this man, and his people? Did they have the power? Looking in the relaxed calm of the man's eyes and the unconcerned way he and those of his people gathered about held themselves, gave doubt to them all that they could win a battle here, at least at this time. With each second that passed they all became less and less ready to fighter those before them. The gathering heat that built on the anger that had raged in Glen's, gradually dissipated till Glen nearly stumbled from the lost energy that sapped from him by his power. Even the fire in Randy and Dave's eyes died down as they lost the assurance they had built up only moments before. With a resigned sigh Paul regained his human form as Adam returned his arms to normal and Matt re-alighted back to the ground, a defeated look replacing the determined defiance in all their eyes. Only Jeff remained as, he was a new, confused look overtaking his features as he watched his friends, in turn, seem to give up before even fighting.

"What the hell is wrong with you all, we can take him." He beseeched his friends, "We beat Cheney and his demented kid, and we can beat this pumped up loon too." Seeing his friends not responding to his words, he turns narrowing eyes to the man, who's own expression as turns speculative, Jeff's eyes narrowing with his own suspicion. But before he could follow the train of thought that had risen in his mind he felt his head nearly explode in pain, causing him to fall from where he hovered in the air, lucky to be caught by a fast thinking Dave before he hit the hard stone floor.

"I got ya Jeff." Dave called to him as Matt moved quickly to his brother concern in his eyes as he saw his sibling nearly ridged in pain, his eyes wide as the veins in his eyes pulsed wildly, his mouth open showing his gleaming teeth clamped together so tight blood started to seep from his gums.

"JEFF! JEFF!" Matt yelled to his brother, too afraid to touch him, looking desperately to the others to help his tormented brother, bas suddenly as it happened, Jeff's body relaxed, slumping bonelessly in Batista's arms. All gasped afraid what this might mean for the young mad, Matt watching with dread as Dave lowered his baby brother to the floor, feeling the side of his neck hesitantly for a pulse sighing with the big man as he looks up and nods that, indeed, there was one. Matt reluctantly tears his eyes from his brother to look slowly up to the main on the dais. "Wha…what did you do to him?"

"Simply showed him, what the rest of you finally realized, I am your superior and you, none of you, can defeat me and that defiance is futile" answered the man now, once more, calmly sitting back on his throne. "And now that we all understand the nature of things, I welcome you all to my home and into my family. I am sure there will be no more…unpleasantness from here on out. It would be a shame, should I would have to pick another to make an example of, say," he looks down on the still cowering families of the wrestlers, "someone less able to bounce back from the lesson".

The threat was clear, they did not need it to be spelled out, they either cooperate or their families would pay the price. The uncertainties now came crashing back down on the Twisted even stronger then before, nearly buckling them under the weight of the realization that they were out maneuvered at ever turn, that they were not going to win against such power and evil. They either capitulated or saw their loved ones pay for their defiance one by one. There was no choice, not anymore; if there ever was. Their fates were sealed the day this man turned his attention to their group. Their powers would be his to command, and that thought, more then any other, sapped them all, even more, of their wills to oppose him. To fight him, would mean their loved ones would suffer, and there was little chance, if any, of them prevailing against the power they had already seen the man display. They might be the First, but this man, clearly, was the most powerful of them all.

Slowly, each in his turn, the wrestlers lowered their heads, a clear sign of their defeat. Each berating themselves for even thinking they could win against this man. They were but children, with abilities they did not understand, in the presence of an adult with all the knowledge they lacked. What could they have been thinking? This man was the answer to their troubles, not their enemy. Their heads popped up as this thought came to them all at the same time. This man was not the enemy; this man was their savor. He would show them the way to the peace they all have been wishing for, since the day they woke up in Cheney's lab; changed for all time. He would show them the way to wield their powers for the betterment of their kind; he would protect them till they could protect themselves and their loved ones, the loved ones to come in time. The races they would, in time, each of them, found. They would be the fathers of their species, as this man will be the father of them of them all.

As these thoughts took root in their minds and became the be all and end all of their desires, the 6 standing men that make up the remainder of the Twisted 9 smile gratefully up to the man upon the dais, the man they will forever call Father.

With a smile of his own spread out over his features, the man known as Father stands spreading his arms out to his new 'children' in welcome once more. "Come my children follow Carl to the banquet hall where a feast is set in your honor. As the First you are now the symbol to all here that our cause is now well on its way to completion. Go eat, rejoice and feel the pride in your place among us. He watches as the men file out through a new door that has opened, and were Carl and Jovan, now stand awaiting the privilege to escort their idols to the honor feast. None of the wrestlers even cast a look to their beleaguered family, still tied down before the dais. Each shocked person watching as the men they thought had finally come to save them, strode past them without a concerned look. The all flinch as one when the doors close with a fate-sealing click; all eyes turning, as best they can, to the man, in whose hands their lives now rest. The look he gives them as he retakes his seat bodes ill for them all.

"I must thank you, my friend for your assistance." Father says, even thought all had left the hall save the bound captives, "I will admit I could not have succeeded with out your forewarnings of their decision to defy me. Your actions have set them all well into my power." He looks over to what appeared to be an empty, dark, alcove behind him. "Come, we are friends are we not, you do not have anything to fear from me, I am, after all, a man of my word."

Slowly with a great deal of hesitation a part of the shadow emerges from the alcove and walks with unsure steps up to the dais, the stride of the new arrival shows that Father's assurances are not taken to heart. "We…we have a deal, right?" Says the man that now stands a foot or two from the man on the throne, "Me, my family, and my interests will be free of your threats." The uncertainty in the man's voice cannot be missed, which brings a bemused smirk to Father's lips.

"You would doubt my word? Perhaps I mistook you for a strong human after all." Father says these words with such an evil and thoughtful look that the man before him steps back a few paces his hands shooting up in front of him as if to protect him from the other.

"No…no you…I mean I believe you…I'm not questioning your word…I…I'm just…Please, my family, my business is all I have and they are the most important things in my life, I just want to make sure…" the man trails off. He is not used to being in this position. Normally it is he that sits and watches others squirm in his presence; the experience is not a pleasant one. He cannot help but think back to what he witnessed from his hiding spot, take place just minutes ago, in this very hall. He had watched in, fascinated horror, as men he has known for most of the professional careers fall apart before this man. These were strong willed men, made stronger through adversity, easily stripped of their wills by one lone man. Then those same men, turned in to smiling fawning tools for the destruction of the human race. The thought of what he has done now comes crashing down fully on this man of business. He can almost feel in his hands of the 60 coins of silver as if they were real and not just the guilt manifesting in his mind. He has betrayed, not only men he, sometimes calls friends, but his own kind as well. Judas with his kiss, could not measure up to his act of treachery that now will hang on his soul for the rest of his life, however long the man before him will allow him to live.

Suddenly all those thoughts, all those feelings disappear as if they never had existed and he turns wide and terrified eyes on the man that had been sitting observing him this whole time of introspection. "You see, if I wished to turn back on my word there would be nothing you could do to stop me, you would be as they," he nods to the people still huddled on the floor, "weak, simpering bags of human trash, just waiting my word too end your miserable lives. But" Father stands smiling a very benevolent smile that never reaches his eyes, "I will not go back on my word." A hand snaps out catching the terrified may by the throat in a vice like grip, "Question me again and you will not live long enough to witness the degradation of your kind let alone the things I will do to your family."

Father releases his grip and watches as the other slumps to the floor desperately gasping for air back into his tortured lungs. "Now, leave me and my people, your welcome among us is overstayed"

The other man quickly stands, rushing from the hall through the door that will lead back to the hanger and escape, not daring to look at the huddle masses he is leaving behind, doing his best to block out the renewed guilt that is flooding his body, knowing this time it is not artificially induced. Wondering how he, Vince McMahon, could have sunk so low.

* * *

**A/N: **_So the real traitor was Vince! What will the Twisted do when they find out? Will they even care now they are in the grips of Father? What about Phil and Jeff, or their families they came to rescue? Is all lost? Can anyone save our heroes so they can save the world?_

_See what happens in the next chapter of With Great Power! Tata!  
_


	15. Lost in Paradise

**A/N: **_Well now that April first is past we can get back to the normal telling. I hope you all were not to made at me for that joke, but I had to have one April joke. :) Anyway, on with the next chapter._  
**

* * *

  
**

The feast was well underway when Father finally made his entrance. He was greeted with smiles and applauds from all as he took his seat, accepting a silver and gold goblet from the little girl that had first contacted the wrestlers. Once he nodded for the festivities to continue everyone went back to eating, drinking and doing their best to engage each of the present Twisted in conversation.

The children, especially, were enthralled as Matt told them tales of their fights with Cheney and his son, as well as his and his brothers life growing up in Cameron. He even fulfilled many wishes to be flown about the hall, as it turned out he and his brother, so far, were the only ones to develop the ability to fly.

Adam had his own set of super powered groupies, mostly female, who gathered about to listen and ask him questions, some even asked about his brother Christian. Adam would smile then tell them he was fine, not really wanting to reveal that they were just friends and not related in anyway. Adam was happy to be here among his own kind, even thought that was not technically the truth as each of them, if Jeff and Randy were correct, the first of totally different species. The thought of the young rainbow haired member of their group brought a slight frown to Adam's face as he glanced about. Where was Jeff anyway, what was it about the last time he saw him, when was that? Adams gaze started to sweep the hall desperately as he became concerned, both with Jeff's absence and with the fact he was forgetting something, something important that that involved more then just his friend, then his gaze came to rest on the eyes if Father and were held for a fraction of a minute, till the smile re-emerged as the young blonde returned his attention to his adoring fans, launching into a story about how he and his 'brother' started in the wrestling business.

All about the hall, similar scenes of the wrestlers being mobbed by adoring superbeings young and old could be seen. Father could not help by smile, well pleased with his plan to gather these particular men to his cause.

For he knew to proceed without them, either dead or, on his side would have been disastrous. Both Cheney's made the mistake of underestimating these men. The father for not realizing the kind of men he needed to make the serum work, would also be very strong willed and hard to control, and the son, for thinking his schemes would go unnoticed for too long, or that he would succeed in revealing them to the world.

No fate had proclaimed that these men would be harder to manipulate or defeat. Even he came close to failing in his plans, save for the unexpected connect he received from McMahon. Even with his vast intelligence he would have found himself holding nothing but defeat, but elder McMahons fear for his family overrid his good sense and he foolishly sought to make a deal to protect them. It was why he let the human go, thinking the deal was good and he had saved his family at the cost of his people. Father smile to himself thinking of the guilt the man was feeling right now. He smiled even broader when he thought about the look on the man's face when he realized he was just being toyed with, Father had no intent of leaving him or his be. They were humans after all. A thoughtful look over took his features as he pondered about one member of that family and her offspring. He decided it would be most amusing to convince Paul to keep her and her children as servants to his new family, once he finds himself a more fitting partner.

Father is roused from his enjoyable contemplation of the denigration he will heap upon the head of the traitorous McMahon and his family when he perceived a large form take a seat to his left, Glancing over he saw Glen had taken a seat, his head down a bit. Clearly the young man had a question and, in fact, Father knew what that question was. Laying a hand on the larger man's shoulder he stood smiling down at him. "Come I'll take you to him" With that Father turn, waving off his escorts; the wrestlers were well under his power now and part of the family, there was no more need of those precautions anymore.

Glen smile slightly, rising to follow Father out of the hall and down a hallway. Even though his mind was full of worry and will be till he was assured of his brother's well being, or at least that of his body, he could not help at marvel at the beauty of the family's home. Even thought it was, clearly, many miles underground it did not seem claustrophobic. It felt like he could open a door and walk out to fresh air and sunshine at any moment and it keep his spirits high with just that thought. As he passed by others he could not help but meet their open smiles with one of his own. This was his family and he loved them all and would protect them from any threat, be it human or otherwise. Yes, he loved them all, but he held the greatest love for the man walking a pace in front of him. Father was his light, he had come to lead them all of the darkness of fear and shame.

A frown settled on his lips as he thought back to his old way of thinking. Of his attempts to hide what he was, out of fear of what others would say or thing; what humans would say of think. The frown turned into a scowl when he thought that he could ever care what such inferior creature thought. It should not have been him to fear what he was, but the human insects that should fear him. On the heel of that thought a new one makes him lower his head in abject shame as he thinks of the plans he and the others had of turning on Father. They had been prepared to lie to this man, to pledge themselves to him, then when they felt the time was right them would turn and destroy them; and for the life of him, Glen could not think why they would want to do such a thing. All Father had done was send them invites to come join him the family. He even left it up to them to choose to do so. Why had they wanted to hurt such a fine and giving man? He could only blame it on the influence humans had had on them all. Humans like Vince. A sneer surfaced to replace the shame and loathing he had been feeling. Yes, it had to have been Vince's influence on them all. To think Paul had ever married one of them. Glen shuddered at the thought of being married to a human cow like Stephanie, or to allow her to bare his children, the thought of the children nearly made him sick. He shakes his head to banish the thought, and allow more pleasing ones to enter, like what the world will be like once they all take over and rule it as was their right.

Glen could not see Father's face as he would behind him, or he would have seen the smile of approval that had settled on his face as Glen went thought his mental musings. Father was well pleased with the young man's progress. In time he would be able to relinquish his hold on all the wrestlers, once their thoughts and ideals matches his own of their own accord. At that point, like with all the others members of the family, there would be no turning back. At that point they would see humans as he wished them to see humans. As insignificant insects fit only to serve them. And they would see him, Father, as the only one truly fit to rule over all.

Finally they came to a door, which Father opened, ushering Glen in before following behind him and closing the door. Glen looked about what appeared to be a very nice medical unit. The area he found himself in was more of a waiting treatment room, similar to an emergency ward but without the bored nurses and doctors and oppressive feeling of the sick. Slowly he walked along seeing the attending nurses and, what he assumed were, doctors looking to a few of the family members who were sick, or hurt. Glen, who had been in his fair share of hospitals, was impressed with the equipment he saw and the professional way the staff worked. At the other end from where and Father had entered they came to a door, Glen looked back to Father who nodded for the younger man to proceed once more.

Taking a deep breather the large wrestler opened the door to find a wide corridor lined with doors. Slowly Glen walked forward looking at the nameplates beside the doors, stopping when he found what he was looking for. Hesitantly he pushed the door open, and took an uncertain step within. The room was dimly lit and the sound of beeping machines and pumped air, reached his ears before his eyes adjust enough for him to see the massive body lying on the sole bed in the room. Hurriedly, forgetting his trepidation Glen rushed to his brother's side, looking down on Mark, seeing his chest rise and fall. Glen shook his head, marveling at how Mark looked so much like he was just taking a nap. Taking one of Mark's hands into his, Glen could not help but gasp at how cold his flesh felt, forcing him to look back to Father in fear.

"Is…is he…?" Glen did not want to finish his question.

"Father moved to the other side of the bed, kind benevolent eyes resting on the form that lay there before turning his gaze on Glen, "Yes he's alive. No he is not dying. To be honest my son, I am not sure what is ailing your brother. Not even my doctors can determine his sickness." The last was said with genuine surprise. "Can you tell me what he was doing before he fell ill?"

Glen looked away, shame, once more taking hold, "He…he was trying an experiment…we…um…he was trying to see if he could…could track another's mental energies" Glen swallowed hard, he never wanted to have to admit to this great man, the true depraved depths they had sunk to, to defy him.

"Is see." It was all Father said, the kindly look never leaving his eyes, "Well I am sure wherever his mind has fled, it will return to you, to us, and he will be at the forefront of the new world of peace we will forge.

Glen looked at Father with hope, hope he knew only this man could get give him, "Do you think so Father." He smile with joy, believe wholeheartedly in what he was just told looking back down to his motionless brother, "You hear that Mark, you'll be back with us, and we all will be free of fear, you'll be able to be yourself."

Father reached over and gently removed Mark's hands for Glen, "It's time we leave now. You and the others need to be giving housing and get some real rest. Tomorrow we start our campaign in earnest." He ushers the large man back out of the room, instructing him to head back to the feast and tell Jovan to show him and the others their quarters. He watched as Glen nodded and walked off, remaining where he was till Glen had passed through the door. He took one last look in on Mark before turning to go the other direction of Glen's passing through a door that said, "Personal Only". Within were monitoring screens in front of which sat men and women dressed in black.

Father nodded absently to those working, none taking their attention from the monitors of computer screens they sat in front of. Walking past the leader of the Family walked through a double glass door into an office, there were three people already waiting on him. One was a man in a tall man in a US Army uniform; he was in his late 50's or so. The other person was a average sized dark skinned woman dressed in a navy blue suite and the other of the trio was a man of middle eastern origin, he was also dressed in a uniform, but clearly not of any western nation. Father took his seat behind the large glass desk.

"It is good to see you all could make it here with such short notice." He stated, "The last of my forces are here, and are in the process of being indoctrinated. How fares on your end?"

The woman spoke up first, "I have spoken to my superiors and they are ready more then ready to pay your price for your services."

On the heels of her words the Middle Easterner speaks up, "I can happily report the same, thought your charges are seen to be a bit steep without more proof that you can deliver the stated merchandise"

"As I have said before," breaks in the Army man, "We will supply what you need, but we have are to have first pick of the finished product."

The other two present, are not to happy about what the Army man said, but keep that to themselves, they have already gotten a taste of what happens when they argue points in front of Father.

"Good, then as soon as I receive my first payment, I shall deliver the goods." With that he stands holding his hand out to shake each of theirs, smiling as they file out through another door. When the door clicks closer the smile falls and a sneer of disgust takes over his face, "Fools." With that Father walks over to the glass wall that gives him an unobstructed view of the banks of monitors that shows him ever inch of his complex and the people that reside in it. Fools, for certain, all of them. All so easy to manipulate to his ends. Soon, those freaks out there will become the tools of the very creatures he has been gearing them to hate. It is the only way to get the saturation he needed so when he triggered them, he would have forces all over the world, in ever major army, business and governing body all over the world. When the time was right, those adoring 'family' of his, will strike and his foes will be powerless to fight back, in no time he will be the ruler of the planet earth, and everyone else will be his to lord over as he sees fit; including the freaks out there that actually think they are his equals. Just the thought of that makes Father laugh, and laugh that is witnessed by one other, and that other, is not at all amused.

* * *

**A/N: **_Mark's body is safe, but still taking a siesta. __The Twisted do not look like they are even aware of what is happening to them. __Father's plan to use the 'Freaks', as he calls, them for world domination looks like it is well on it's way to fruition. Will our heroes break out of Father's spell? How is he controling everyone? And where is Phil and Jeff? Is all lost?_

_Find out in the next chapter of With Great Power. See you then.  
_

_(Yeah it's starting to wind down. If I don't get a hold of this story it could end up as long as **World of Darkness** LOL)  
_


	16. A Father's best friend

**Disclaimer: **_Guess I should do this since it's been awhile for the story and for me to tell ppl I only own what I own and I ain't making anything off of this story._

**A/N: **_Ok I officially have to apologize to everyone for the time it took for me to post the next chapter to this story, but things kinda got out of hand. (Ya know the thing I was trying to avoid in the first place :| ) My plan was to end this story in two chapters, but the minute I got down to doing that, poof, I'm up to 3 and counting. Go fig. Well I decided, as I am, finally, on, what I hope will be, the Finalie I am posting the chapters that are already done._

_And in the future, if I ever start another story, I am writing the last chapter first, so I will be forced to end the damn thing before it becomes some epic novel. LOL_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and be assured I will be posting a chapter a day till this is done. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

**

The wrestlers found their quarters to be very nice. Each had their own little suite of sorts with a sitting area, a small dining section, separate sleeping room and a mid sized bathroom. There were no kitchens, as it was explain that Father much preferred the family to socializes as much as possible and eating was the best time to do that. Though there was nothing forcing anyone to eat in the hall and they could bring their food back to their room to eat, or have small private dinner parties. Jovan, who had appointed himself the Firsts personal guide, explained that many of the family found new girlfriends and boyfriends here and eating privately with them was one of the only times anyone would decide not to eat in the communal hall.

In his room Paul set looking over some books he found in his room, some were very interesting texts on the behavior of animals as others were psychology studies of people. Paul was, somewhat, confused as to why these books were in his quarters, looking up when he heard a chime interrupt the silence of his room. Standing he walked over to his door, figuring it to be a doorbell of sorts and pressed the button that would allow the door to slide into the wall, something he found to be rather cool. He could not stop himself from smiling in surprise seeing Father standing outside his room.

"Can I come in?" asked the older man with a benign smile.

"Oh, yes Father, of course." Quickly responded Paul as he stepped back so Father could enter, closing the door once he had passed through.

"I hope you are enjoying your new home." Father opened with as she strolled about his eyes idly sweeping the room with little interest. "I know it is smaller then you are used to, but this is only temporary. Till we have taken our rightful place in the world." Father glances to the table seeing the open books there and creaks a secret smile, before schooling his features as he looks back to an attentive Paul.

"I see you have found the books I had set in the room for you." He says nodding to the books.

"Oh yes Father." Paul scratches his head shyly, "I'm just not sure why they are here"

Father nods and indicates for the younger man to take a seat with him at the table, "Their here to help you understand your power, or more to the point, to understand the things you can turn into." He opens a book on dogs turning to a page then showing it to Paul. "You see this German Shepard? You can turn into one, but do you know what it means to _be _a Sheppard?" He smiles at the confused look Paul shoots him.

He slides the book over to Paul pointing a strong finger at the picture, "Looks are one thing, but if you know how it feels to be a dog, how a dog things, what it feels, then you can utilize your forms to the best of their abilities. You will stop being Paul in the form of a dog and you will come the dog," he chuckles as he finishes, "Only a very handsome and smart dog."

The two men laugh together as Paul picks up the book, looking over the paragraphs detailing the behavioral characteristics of German Sheppards. "Ok, it says here that, _Shappards are, at once, very loyal and very intelligent, imprinting on one person to the point they have been known to follow an owner that has moved across the country when left behind_." He looks up from the page, "So how do I duplicate that?"

Father has a hard time holding back the evil gleam in his eyes as he answer's Paul's question, "Why son its in the blood. It is the genetic make up of the Sheppard. All you need to do is, when you change, open yourself to the very instinct of the creature." Father stands with a thoughtful look on his face, all the time containing the malicious joy he is feeling as he sees this part of his plan falling so easily into his hands. "I have an idea, turn into a Sheppard, and we will work to see if we can open you to the Sheppard's spirit, so to speak."

Paul hesitates for a moment, as if something is telling him not to do this, that he is in danger, but the feeling slides away so fast he can't even hold onto it long enough to even register why it even was there. After all, Father is suggesting this and Father would not do anything to harm him, or suggest something that would do so. "Smiling to the beloved man, Paul stands back setting the book down. Closing his eyes he concentrates on becoming a German Sheppard. The transformation is smooth, to the point he no longer even feels when his body reforms from that of a human being to that of a very large dog.

"Well done my boy," Father says standing and walking over to Paul, kneeling down to eye level with the now canine Levesque, "Now, concentrate reach within, feel what it is to be this dog, know its desires, what makes it a German Sheppard. Know its feelings. Be…the…dog." Father sits like this for several minutes, repeating these instructions over and over, watching with growing expectation as he watches the lighting in the eyes of the creature that was once Paul Levesque dim darker and darker, as the dog supplants the man. Finally the older man sighs in satisfaction and stands.

He takes a few steps back looking directly at the canine before him, "Paul! Come!" The smile that bursts forth is triumphant as Paul jumps up, barks and races over, his tail wagging frantically. "Good boy, good boy." Father pets the animalistic, once wrestler, fishing a treat from his pocket holding it out to Paul nodding satisfied as it disappears down the dog's gullet without any hint of hesitation one would expect if even a minute amount of human intelligence remained within the mind of the beast before him. "Yes," he hissed very pleased with himself, "good boy. You're going to be my personal bodyguard, right boy? No one's gonna hurt Father, not if you have any say about it"

Hearing the door chime idly presses the button allowing entrance to the room, not at all surprised as a woman dressed in a lab smock walks in. She looks down at the dog sitting obediently at Father's feet, adjusting her wire-framed glasses with a small self-satisfied smile slipping along her lips. "I see what I had surmised was proved to be accurate." It was not a question, but clearly a statement, as she kneels down holding a hand out to the newly formed dog to sniff, which he does with a slight whine and a dust-moving wag of his tail. She stands looking to Father, "You will need to keep him besides you for awhile, to make sure his imprinting sticks."

Father nods running a hand over Paul's massive head, "Yes I figured as much. I must say," he continues as he looks down into the adoring eyes of his new companion, "I always wanted a dog." They both laugh as Father removes a collar from his pocket, locking it about the throat of Paul. Turning to leave he whistles once smiling as the dog eagerly leaps to his feet to follow closely on his heels. "Now that we have this one under control, what of the others?" he states as they walk down the corridor, ignoring the curious stares they gets, as none had ever seen Father with a dog before, or even knew there were animals in the complex that were not for food or experimentation.

The woman walking at his side lifts up the clipboard she is tooting looking over several sheets. "Well, the ones we have in the infirmary are locked down tight. The Flyer is in a chemically induced coma and will remain like that till you say differently. The Phaser, is still under Manfred's control and will wake when, as with the Flyer, you say so. As for the Teleporter" she shakes her head looking over her papers, "We can not figure out what is wrong with him. All the tests say his brain is shut down. He should be dead, yet everything, lungs, heart, liver everything, is working fine. There is just no brain activity. I honestly don't know what to tell you, Michael, except my suggestion is to terminate the body."

Father looks at her and frowns, "First off Susan, I have told you about using my real name outside of my office and your lab, and second I will not lose him. His abilities would prove too useful to just throw away." He smirks at the slight swallowing the young woman besides him gives. It is the only sign his words have disturbed her normal calm. "Just the fact his body is still alive without artificial help proves his mind and body are still linked somehow." They continue walking as the older man drifts into thought, speaking up once more, "Have a guard on him round the clock, sooner or later he will find his way back to his body and then he will be added to my little army." Laughing slightly they arrive at a large metal door, that seems to require his handprint and eye scan to open. Once the doors slowly open they both pass through accompanied by the, now, ever faithful Paul, the door banging shut behind them.

Meanwhile, in another part of the complex Matt is being introduced to some friends of Jovan's. He can't help but marvel at the sheer number and variety of beings he has met. He bets Jeff will love meeting them all. For a second he frowns confused, where is Jeff, he should be here. The feeling that something is wrong follows quickly on that thought. Matt stands slowly the confusion building rapidly as his thoughts are a jumble. They had a plan. Why had they forgotten the plan? He grasps his head, as it starts to pound, Jovan, seeing his new friend seemingly in pain, stands concerned as he holds the elder Hardy by the shoulders.

"Mr. Hardy are you ok?" the young man asks, looking around for help from an adult or one of the other Firsts. He quickly spots Glen and sends one of the other young people there to fetch him, as the others watch on. Fearing something was greatly wrong with Matt.

Glen wasted no time rushing over when the young girl came running over tugging on his arm to tell him one of his friends was in pain. Bt time he got there, Matt was on the floor, his hands holding on to his head as he continued to mumble incoherently. "Matt! Matt, what's wrong speak to Matt!" Glen took the younger man off the floor, holding him at arms length, as he shook him gentle, trying to bring him back to his senses. "Someone get Father!" he commanded those around him, as a small crowd had gathered upon becoming aware something was amiss with a First.

"NO!" Matt screamed, as his eyes flew open, "No no I…I'm ok" he swallows, as he wipes the sweat that had been flowing from his brow during his torment. "I…I just need to sit down…please…please don't disturb…father." He smiles weakly in an attempt to calm them all, including Glen. It seems to work as the crowd disburses slowly. Soon only Glen and Jovan are left to look concernedly over the young wrestler.

"Hey, you had me worried there. What was that all about?" asks Glen when he is sure Matt was better.

"Huh?" asks, a preoccupied Hardy, "Oh, just a headache, came out of nowhere. Might be jet lag or something, I'm better now" He smiles, this time putting everything into it. "You two go on, I'm better, just going to go back to my room and lay down a bit. Get past this."

Glen looks unsure, but nods, helping Matt to his feet. "Want me to go with you, make sure you don't have another…whatever that was?"

Matt looks at the big man thoughtfully for a moment, then nods. "Yeah. Hey, tell ya what have the gang meet at my room, ya know first night here and all. Have a drink"

The larger man gives Matt a strange look, but nods, walking off to gather the rest and tell them to meet back at Matt's quarters. Wondering what could be going on in the kid's head.

* * *

**A/N: **_Paul's a Dog. Matt's free of Father. Phil, Mark and Jeff are still nowhere to be found. What will Matt do, now he is free and clear of Father's control? What does he have planned for the others when they get to his room? Will they turn on him? And who's the babe?_

_Looks like Father's plans are still well underway and the only light at the end fo the tunnel has the last name Hardy. Can he do what needs to be done to free his friends?_

_Answers are coming in he next chapter of.....**With Great Power!**  
_


	17. Awakenings

**A/N: **_As promised the next chapter. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

**

Matt paced worriedly back and forth in his room. Every second he would stop at a sound at the door or in the hall, casting nervous eyes at the door, ready for it to burst open and Father's goons to come rushing in to cart him off, where no one would find him. "_Or not even that._" he thought to himself. The old man could just reach into his head and he would be lost in sleep like Punk, or having his brain burned out, like he feared had happened to his brother. It's the thought of his missing sibling that shakes the young daredevil out of his raging anxiety. Jeff needed Matt to be calm and to think straight, if he was to ever be saved. The one thing Matt did know, as this moment he was going to kill 'Father', make him pay for what he did to all of them.

Still Matt could not help but jump when he heard the door chime ring in the room. Taking a big breath, and steeling himself for the next step in the plan, he walked over and pressed the button, smiling with relief as he sees the others on the other side of the door; Glen had done as he asked, even thought he had no idea why Matt wanted all of them there in the first place. Matt nodded and let the others file in to the room before closing the door, and setting it to lock behind him.

"Ok Hardy, what gives? I was about to get to know this cute chick with blue skin and a very talented tail" put in Adam before anyone else could say a word, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Batista. "Hey! I'm just saying" Edge grumphed as she rubbed the spot where he thought he could feel a bump forming.

"Yeah, and like none of us was getting to know our new family. Matt asked us here, and he's family too. He's a First and we got to act like a unit for the others. Care for each other, like Father said." Dave speaks as if his life depended on those words and the look in the others' eyes sends a chill down Matt's spine. He can't help but wonder if he will even succeed in drawing them out from under the influence of the man known as Father.

"So why are we here Matt" asks Randy, "Glen said you collapsed in the hall, are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I…uh…I just thought we could have some time to ourselves, to…um…reflect…yeah, reflect on what's happened. You know, coming here and all. Why we came here in the first place…" he trails off, hoping that this is the right tact to take. He watches as the others look at one another and then back to him.

"We came cause Father sent us the invites," proclaims Randy, "He sent us the offer to be among our own kind and away from the judging eyes of humans. Why else would we be here?"

"Yep," puts in Adam, "And I, for one, am glad we did take him up on it. I hated the way everyone would look at us in the back, and all the time we had to hide what we were." He looks down at his undisguised arms, "I don't have to spend 3 whole hours hiding these beauties of mine." He chuckles and winks at Dave "Had a few of the chickies fawning over how sleek they looked."

Dave groans slapping the smaller man in the back of the head once more, "Get away from me with that will ya?" he looks back to Matt, "Why'd you want to think about why we came here anyway Matt?"

Matt starts to get frustrated. He tries to rack his brain on how to get the others to break the spell Father had on them. He knew he had to do it soon, cause he feared Father detecting that he was no longer under his thrall and send forces after him. Hell he was not even sure if the man couldn't control others from a distance. If that was possible then Matt could find himself surrounded by potential enemies at any moment. He decides he has to go all in, hit them with the truth and hope for the best.

"What about the fact we came here to rescue our families and loved ones?" he looks to Glen first, "What about You Glen, what about Mark? He lost himself trying to find a way to track down Father and his people remember?" he then turns to Adam, "What about your mom and wife or," he looks to Randy, "Your dad. How about Punk, or Jeff" his voice breaks when he thinks of Jeff, knowing this is his one and only chance to save his lost brother. If these men do not break free, all is lost. "This madman threatened them! He used them to get us here to do what he wanted, damnit!" Matt's emotions take over as his voice raises, unmindful of the fact he might be heard beyond the small space he and his friends are in, "Wha…what about all the people he plans on killing to bring about his 'Utopia'? We might no longer be human, but are we monsters!"

The young man is breathing heavy now, gasping around his uncontrolled emotions. All he can see is the deaths and destruction that will be left in the wake of this madman's dreams and the loved ones that might already be lost to them already. He turns from the wide eyed incredulous stares that bath him from the faces of the men he had hoped to save, so he could save all they, and he, loved. His heart sinking when he knows he had failed, they would not be able to break free, or they just did not want to. His voice falling on deaf ears, he falls to his knees as tears fall heedlessly down his face to splash on the tiled floor, "It's over, they're not listening…I…I can't" Matt's mumbling is interrupted as a hand lands gently on his shoulder causing him to look hesitantly around, sure that he will see his enraged friends ready to take him up and hand him over to the man that had stolen their minds. Seeing the hard glint in the eyes of Glen makes his heart skip a beat, confirming his fears; nearly fainting when the older man gives him a humorless wink.

"I think," says Glen in a tight voice that speaks of barely held in rage, "we need to go save our families."

Matt nods silently as Glen helps him to his feet, the older Hardy looking past Glen to see the same,barely, held in rage on the faces of all his friends. The plan, his plan, had worked and he was more then relieved. In fact, if Glen's hand was not on his shoulder, pretty much, holding him up, he would be on the floor weeping from the released stress he had been holding in. Not daring to speak, his legs shaky Matt moves to a chair and sits, breathing deeply to calm himself. He had to get a hold of his nerves, they were not out of the woods yet; they were just out from under the thumb of Father. Now they had to figure out how they were going to take him and his group down, while saving their loved ones.

Glen, seeing Matt was pretty much wasted from his efforts to save them, took over the meeting, "Ok Matt you rest, we're gonna need you before this is all said and done." He looks at the others. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am pissed. That 'thing' took over my mind, made me let him…LET HIM…take my brother, my family, and I was ready to do nothing about it. I…I trusted him, believed all that BS he said…I…I never would even think of doing what he had me ready to do." Glen's hands start to smolder as the anger in him builds, "Well that's over and I'm going to make that a-hole pay for what he did to me, and our friends and family, and for what he almost had us do".

Randy stands, his anger is far less obvious then Glens. "Guys, for awhile now, we've been trying to act like everything was normal, like we were still normal. But now...I'm not even sure what 'normal' means." his eyes harden as he looks at his friends, "Well whatever we are, and whatever we decide is normal from this point forward, the one thing I am sure of" the look on his face hardens even more as he continues, "Our species are no longer human, but inside we will always _be_ human, and we will never be the monsters that 'Father' tried to make us think others saw us as. And even_ if_ from this moment forward that does become the case, we will not turn into monsters. We have powers and we have ignored the fact that these powers not only make us special, but they also put a very heavy, very important, burden on all of us; to use them. Not for ourselves,not for gain, but to help others, to protect them innocents from people like Father, who would prey upon them". He looks each of the men in the eyes, even Matt who has forgotten his own worry as he listens to his friend, "We can't hide anymore. We've tried that and look where it got us. Cheney tried to expose us and nearly killed Shane to do it. Cheney's son was free to continue his father's experiments on others. Now this madman tired to use our own insecurities to make us weapons in his plan for global genocide." The young man looks up for a moment taking in a long deep breath before continuing, "It's time we realize we have a responsibility. These powers give us that responsibility to protect others from our fate, and to make sure no one else ever is allow to prey on innocent people, like the Cheneys and Father, have done." Finally he once more looks at the gathered men in the room, "And we start now, by finding Mark, Jeff, Phil and our families and stopping Father, once and for all"

Adam stands clenching his ebony colored fists, "Yes, lets show this a-hole what 'living our gimmick' really means."

With that odd statement, the others nod.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Asks Dave.

"Well first we find Jeff and Phil. I know where my brother is, Father was nice enough to show me" Glen responded as he took back control of the meeting, "Then we get to that madman before the hundreds or so mind controlled super-beings he has here, stop us." The uncertain look the others shoot him is not very encouraging, but they all know there is no choice, their original plan of faking to work for Father had gone out the window the minute they came face to face with the manipulating bastard. "We'll try and bluff our way as long as we can. The fact no one has come rushing in here to capture us, might mean his powers are not as great as we might think. He can't observe us all the time from a distance; in fact, he might not be able to do that at all."

"We've wasted enough time talking, my brother needs me, lets just do this." Matt says as he stands. Carefully schooling his face back into the mindlessly happy one the man that had controlled their minds preferred they wear, he pushes the button to unlock and open his door, still fully expecting to see an army of powered beings ready to beat them down, relieved when the only thing they see are people passing by, waving to the group good-naturedly. "Ok stands to reason, wherever they have Mark, they also have Jeff and Phil, so big guy lead the way."

Glen grunts, having to work really hard to bank back his anger, which seems to trigger his flame powers. Nodding to the others to follow him, he has to let the others make meaningless greetings to those that stop to smile and talk. He barely has his anger in check and if he were to let his control slip for a second, it would be disastrous.

The walk to the medical offices feels like an eternity to the five men. Every second they are afraid someone will try and stop them and then they might never have a chance to free their friends and family. Finally they make it to the doors that will lead them inside. Glen turns to look at each man, silently cautioning them to watch their step. Walking in and smiles to the nurses and doctors he passes, even stopping to speak to a few as they recognize him and the others. When they finally make it to Mark's room they quickly enter, each releasing the breaths they had been holding in.

"Ok we're here, what now?" asks Adam.

"We wait till things get slower out there. My brother ain't waking up, or he would have by now, I've pretty much come to that conclusion." He refuses to look at the unresponsive form on the bed, "We're here cause this is the only place we can hold up in, that no one will get suspicious about, if they come in. When things are less busy, we'll stop a nurse and ask to see Jeff and Phil. Hopefully they will be easier to get to."

"If their not like Mark, that is" adds Dave.

Randy sighs, "If they are, then we do this without them, and worry about saving them afterwords. Whatever happens, we do not let that madman go through with his plans."

The others nod in agreement, even thought at least two of the group is hoping saving their siblings will be a possibility. After two hours and a few peeks out the door to judge the traffic, they agree that the time was now. Matt is chosen to ask the question about Phil's and Jeff's local since he is Jeff's brother. He waits till he sees a young woman, clearly a young nurse, with fur that covers her body and he steps out of the room directly into her path, startling her a bit.

"Opps, sorry" he says with a winning smile, "did not mean to frighten you"

"Oh it's ok. First night and kind of nervous about messing up, I just did to see you coming." The girl bubbles then comes to her self and smiles as she ask, "Oh can I help you with something?"

Matt returns the smile even more, "Well yeah, I hope. I'm looking for the room with my brother in it. I thought it was on this floor with my other friend, but he's not here."

"Oh, ok" she walks over to a small desk near a wall and starts typing, "What's his name?"

Matt swallows as she is looking away, knowing this might throw up red flags but can't be helped. "Jeff, Jeff Hardy"

"Jeeefff…Haarrdddy" the girl recites the name as she types it in, waiting a bit then turns back to Matt with a sad smile, "Not sure how you missed him, he's right in that room over there, but it says he's in a coma, I am so sorry"

Matt holds the facade of a smile before the girl, "Oh I knew, it's why I came to see him, to make sure he was ok and getting good care." He pats the girl on the shoulder in thanks and turns away without a word, walking back into Mark's room.

"He's next door. He's…she said he's in a coma" the words slip past his lips in a whisper the others can barely hear.

Randy puts a hand on Matt's shoulder for a quick second then walks out the door, leaving the others to deal with the distraught young man. Not sure which room Matt meant he looks first in the door to the left, snorting when he sees he made the right guess. Walking in, making sure he was unobserved, walking up to the body in the bed, noting the machines hooked up to his friend, but the thing he notes even more, is the IV attached to the young Hardy's arm, or more to the point, the label on the bag. Randy's eyes narrow in anger, as he starts to look about the room, noting like many such rooms, there is a cabinets lined with small vials of chemicals. "Time to wake up skittles"

* * *

**A/N: **_Ah Freedom! It must really taste bittersweet to the Twisted. They are no longer under Father's control, but they are still down 3 members and surrouned by enemies. What to do? what to do?_ _Well at least they found Jeffy...in a coma. What do you think Randy has up his sleeve to rectify that? Where's Punk? Oh and the big question, why hasn't anyone noticed Paul is missing? Will they find all their friends? Will they do it before Father finds out his prize possessions are not as 'possessed' as he thinks?_

_Lets hope there is good news in the next chapter of With Great Power. See ya then!  
_


	18. A Gathering Begins

**A/N: **_Want to thank everyone for reading and for the reveiws. We are almost to the end._  
**

* * *

**

Back in Mark's room, the other paced nervously, Randy had been gone for over 30 minutes and each click of the clock could bring them close and closer to being found out. Just as Matt could take the wait no longer the door burst open and to figures rushed in closing the door behind them in haste.

"Jeff!" Matt eyes went wide as he peered at his brother safe and sound before him. He rushed over and took his rainbow haired sibling in his arms weeping with joy to see him standing there.

"Hey big bro." Jeff's voice was rough from disuse and lack of fluid, which Randy quickly went to remedy, pouring some water from the pitcher besides Mark's bed. "Thanks" he says in gratitude.

"Ok, as much as I would like to spend some time welcoming Jeff back among us, we don't have the time. We still have to find Punk and then go after this Father character." Glen, knew Jeff and Matt would have wanted more time to reacquaint and make sure the other brothers was ok, but watching it would just remind him of the fact he might not have a chance at such a reunion with Mark, though what he said about there being little time was correct.

Tine was running out. There was no doubt that they would be found out sooner or later. They needed a plan and they needed on fast. Randy seeing the looking Glen's eyes started to formulate one on the spot.

"Ok guys we need to split up." Began Randy, "One group has got to go find Punk and the other needs to find Ash and the kids. I think they might be just as susceptible to being shocked out of Father's control as we were; and I am sure we're going to need all the hands we can get, once he catches."

Jeff, now that he felt stronger to talk added to what Randy had said, "Father's gonna do all he can to keep us from standing in his way, and that will mean using our families and the people he controls here against us; that is if he can't reclaim control over you guys" he adds.

"Hey that's a good question," breaks in Adam, "How come he could not do to you what he did to us?"

Jeff just shrugs, "No idea. I felt what he made you guys feel, I just knew it was not how I felt." He frowns a bit looking to the ground in thought, "Well, it was more like, I had some minor feelings in that direction, but they were never something I actually felt in the long run." He looked at the others now, "I mean we all resented how the other guys looked at us, sometimes, none of you can deny that, but it never really got to the point of hating anyone, cause, I at least, knew that if I was in their place, I might have the same reaction. I just always put myself in other people's shoes so how they felt never really bothered me to that point."

"That's it!" Dave's outburst making the lot of them jump, "Sorry," he says apologetically, "I just realize why Jeff, and more then likely, Phil were put out of commission by the nut-job. They were able to reconcile themselves with what they had become and how people see them. Lets be honest the rest of us, still struggle with our self-image and the way others see us. Father feeds off that, and builds on it, turning it back at us to the point our common sense and all other concerns are overridden by what he wants us to think and feel."

"Not bad Dave, you get a intelligence boost too?" Asks a smiling Randy, "If that is the care," he turns serious, "Then we have to make sure we can deal with our uncertainties, or Father might be able to use them against us again."

The all look to each other, thinking about the resentments they have been holding in their hearts, some against their very natures, others against those that now look at them differently. It would not be easy to reconcile themselves with all these issues. Being a new species, was a shock to them all. Knowing you were no longer a part of the human race is not something you can easily except or reconcile yourself with but, at the same time, it did not change who they were fundamentally. And, if they had to be truthful, their friends and colleagues were not really fearful of them, in most cares the looks were awe and envy; two emotions they all felt was more their friends problem then theirs.

With these revelations the men seem to feel a weight lifted off of them all, a weight of guilt, self doubt and loathing none had know was there. When it was gone it was then the wrestlers realized that there was more to what Father had implanted in their heads, then just a hatred of humans or the love for him. It made them all rather mad, to think this man had invaded so far into their psyches that he had even taken their own self hatreds and made them bigger then they truly were. It left them all feeling violated and used.

"And to think he has done this to all those poor people out there" whispers Glen in angered disbelief. "Well it's time we put a stop to it, here and now, before that SOB does it to another unsuspecting innocent soul"

The others are so speechless as this revelation they just nod in agreement to Glen's declaration. "Ok Jeff, Matt and Adam, you go find Phil. Dave, Randy and I will go find our families, and then we go after that SOB that calls himself 'Father'. We'll show him and anyone else that might know about us and have ideas like his, that we will not tolerate it, that we will stand against anyone that will try to use an innocent, powered or not, for their evil plans."

They all knew it sounded hooky and comic bookish, but Glen's words were as inspiring as Randy's were a bit earlier. The stood, all preparing for their assigned missions, hugging each other for luck and encouragement as they filed out of Mark's room, making sure not to be seen doing so. Glen was the last to leave, glancing back quickly to his unresponsive brother, "Don't worry Mark, we'll save you too" With that he exited the room following Dave and Randy down the hall, hoping it would not be too hard to find their families before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: **_One lost member found, and one to go...Not to mention finding Ash and the kids...Then the families. Guess a genetically enhanced super beings day is never done._

_Will they find Punk in time? Will they be able to free him? Will Father find out before they do?_

_More questions, more answers to come in the next chapter of With Great Power. Cya then.  
_


	19. Lost and Found

**

* * *

A/N: **_Ok I'm a dope. I completely forgot to post the next chapter last week. Sorry bout that. The last chapter is really tough even after posting **More then one way to kill a Hunter**. Something about this chapter just does not feel right, each time I sit down to work on it. Even though I know what's gonna happen. Maybe I'm overthinking it. I have no idea._

_ Anyway, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

**

Jeff echoed Glen's hopes as he, his brother and Adam made their way down the halls of the hospital, in truth none of them even knew where to look for their lost friend. Unlike Jeff, Phil did not seem to appear on the rolls of those in the medical section of the base, which told them he was either being held somewhere in secret, or was here, but his location was not included, for obvious reasons.

After about 20 minutes of trying to look without drawing suspicion from the few men and women staffing the area this late at night, the group was growing more and more frustrated. At the moment they were hiding out in an empty office, needing to hide from a security patrol they had spotted moving down the hall they had been walking along. They were at their wits end as to where to search at this point when Jeff noticed the room was equipped with a computer.

"Hey, why not see if they have a map of the place. It'll make looking easier if we know where we are and what's where." He says to the others as he sits down, turning the machine on, wincing when it gives off a soft chime, hoping the sound did not emit past the close door. Causing Adam to risk taking a peek out of the door, ducking back in as he sees the security patrol had just passes them unaware of their presence, nodding to his two friends that they were in the clear, for now.

Jeff nods and takes a risk by switching on the light on the desk as he looks through the onscreen menu for some kind of map of list of areas. Matt for his part goes to line the bottom of the door with books so no light will leak through and, possibly, be seen by someone passing by. After about five minutes the young high-flyer as found little to help them navigate the bases, or locate their friend. It seemed that the computer was only linked to the medical area and had no access outside of that. Frustrated he went to turn it off, till he noticed the cursor on the screen was blinking in an odd fashion. Instead of the steady measured off and on rhythm the arrow seemed to be blinking irregularly.

"Hey guys look at this," he says quietly as he waves the other two over. "What do you make of that?"

Matt and Adam walk over peering at the screen, looking at each other confused. "Ok that's weird." Says Adam as Matt reaches out and moves the mouse to see if that stops the odd behavior of the cursor; shrugging when, it is once more settled, the arrow resumes it's erratic blinking.

"Was it doing that when you turned it on?" ask Matt.

"Nope," responds Jeff absently, as his eyes lock on the anomaly before him.

"Well you ask me it's freaky, maybe we better get out of here, it could be some kind of security alert or something" cautions Adam, as he returns to the door listening to hear if anyone is nearby.

"He might be right Jeff," puts in Matt as he glances at the door with the tall blonde is keeping watch, "Lets just keep moving, we're bound to…"

He stops talking as Jeff puts up a head, "Matt listen to this and tell me if it sounds familiar. With that request Jeff starts to tap softly on the desk causing his brother and their friend to look at him curiously, till Matt's eyes light up and he starts to accompanied his brother, looking at Adam as he too realizes where he has heard that tune. All three men looking back at the computer in awe till Jeff quickly starts tapping out a tune by clicking the mouse button, watching as the blinking of the arrow changes rhythm suddenly. Jeff then starts tapping again, and then is followed by a renewed blinking set from the cursor. This goes on for some minutes, leaving Matt and Adam to wonder what is going on. Finally Jeff leans back in his chair sighing.

"It was him, he's gonna try and help us find him, but he's not alone" Jeff finally answers the question in the other men's eyes. "We better hurry, he says Father's not in the base but he could return at any time."

The other two do not waste time with questions, this is the first clue they have had to Phil's location and they do not intend to squander it. Jeff, waits s few seconds, before turning off the computer as he seems to be looking at the screen closely. Then returning the desk as he found it, including turning out the light and placing the mouse in the exact spot it has been in, the three, after checking to make sure no one is in the hall, rush off with Jeff in the lead.

Glen, Randy and Dave do not have as easy a time moving about as the other group, as they find they must venture into the main areas of the base. Deciding the best thing to do is act as if they are still under Father's influence they are forced to stop often to converse with whoever they run across, that recognizes who they are. This drags their progress to a stop. Even so, they have little to no clue as were to even start looking for their loved ones. Even cornering Jovan and asking him, in a round about way, where they might find any humans in the bases yield nothing. The boy clearly not a part of Father's inner circle; if, indeed, there is one, had no idea and, in fact, scoffed at the idea there might be humans in the bases. Not wanting to raise the young man's suspicions they continue to talk about minor things before excusing themselves to continue on.

To say they were growing more and more frustrated and anxious was an understatement. Now that they remembered the reason they had come to this place of insanity; their kidnapped families, they could not help but fear that their unwilling sidetracking had led to the demise of the people they had come to rescue. After all, Father had what he wanted, them, why would he need to hold on to creatures he, professed to, despise. Yet they could not give up on the chance he had spared them and were now somewhere held in the base itself.

After about 20 minutes of wandering they found themselves in an area where the signs of security could be seen much more evidently. At this point they had to be far more wary of who they spoke to and what they said, for the wrong person could lead to trouble none of them were ready for.

"Hey Glen!" They all turned surprised to see Ashley running up to them a huge smile on her face, "Hey guys, been looking for you. Where you been?"

The three men had not yet been ready to confront Ash and the other kids just yet, preferring to let them stay in Father's hands till they had found Jeff and Phil and were ready, with a plan, to take down the man and his forces. Not sure what to say at this moment to the young woman they just smiled and shrugged.

"Wow, never thought I'd see you guys with nothing to say." The girl looked at the men bemused, "Anyway I was looking for you guys to come have some drinks with me and the others. We have not had a chance to sit and talk about how great it was here since you guys arrived." Ash went on pleasantly. The three men lost as to how to refuse without seem suspicious to the girl.

Glen was about to make an excuse that he and the others were just about to head to the hall for something to eat, knowing they had just left there, but Ashley would not be aware of that and he and the others would see her in a bit, when Jovan came up on them.

"Hello again, I see you are still kind of lost." He laughed, "I would get like that too when I first came here. Your quarters are back the other way and to the left." He pointed, making them remember that was their excuse to him to end their conversation, all three stifling a groan at his words. This caused Ashley to smile chuckling.

"Great you guys were headed back to the rooms, we can stop in at my room first before you head back to yours. Come on" she grabs Dave's hands before any of them can say a word in protest, or make up an excuse to extract themselves from this course of action, but fearing to build on any suspicions that might have settled in Jovan's head after their earlier conversation. Resigning themselves to a short stay with the kids before they could resume their search.

Ashley kept up a steady stream of meaningless chatter, which the men found annoying and out of character for the young woman, rolling their eyes as she would stop often to talk with someone none of them knew or recognized. In fact it annoyed and angered them that she was so far under Father's control that the normally forceful young girl seemed to be, almost, vacuous in her attitude. Glen nearly came to screaming out his frustration as the girl stopped, once more, to speak inanely of something to another group of girls, giggling about some young man they had all been eyeing.

Finally Randy took her firmly in hand subtly reminding her that she wanted to go to her room so they could drink and get reacquainted; even he was ready to hit something at the nearly blank look she shot him before slapping her head with the heel of her hand bidding the other girl bye as they headed, finally, to her room, going back to the chatter she had interrupted when she had stopped to talk to the other group.

When they made it to the door of Ashley's room, all three men were ready to strangle something or someone, if not just beat their heads into a wall, anything to drown out the incessant chatter of their young charge. So they were quiet unprepared when, upon entering her room to find the other kids there, Ash's monologue-like chatter stopped when the door shut.

"Thank god" came the next words out of her mouth as the young woman walked past them, their mouths open and looks of utter confusion etched on their faces, "thought we would never make it, here. Can't believe how many 'friends' I made since coming here."

Seeming unaware that her change of attitude has the older men baffled she takes a seat, continuing to talk, "When I get my heads on the bastard who calls himself Father I'm going to make him wish he had never messed with us."

"Wait! Hold on!" yells Glen, "are you telling me you're not under his control? What the hell was that out there, just an act?" Glen was torn between utter relief and wanting to slam something into a wall.

"Um…sorry, had to make it look good, that's how I was before I was knock to my senses, so to speak." Ashley explained a bit disconcerted by Glen's reaction.

"Ease up big guy," Randy broke in, "So how long have you been free?" he asks the question on all their minds.

"Not sure, maybe and hour," she answers thoughtfully, "One minute me and some guy were talking in the hallway…"

"More like flirting" cuts in one of the younger kids.

A slight blush colors Ash's cheek as she goes on, " 'Talking'…when all of a suddenly everything was all clear and I knew what happened. Well it was not that quickly, it was more like I was thinking about something then it lead to another thing and then I was like, "what the hell is wrong with me, this guy is talking about killing and enslaving the whole human race". That's when I realized all my thoughts and feelings were not mine" she looked at the gathered kids, "it was the same with them. I have no idea what broke us out of it"

"Well whatever it was that broke the hold I'm glad for it" says Glen as he takes a seat, "Look we are looking for the families. Any of you have any idea where they might be held, you guys were here longer before we arrived."

The kids and Ash looked to each other then back shaking their heads, "No idea big guy. Spend most of our time getting to know the others, for the most part."

Sighing and dejected Glen looks to the other men, truly at his wits end on where to look and how to do it. He can see none of the others have a answer on their next course of action, but all are aware time is running out.

As if to give the truth to those thoughts the door chimes ring out causing them all to start, shocked by the unexpected sound, thoughts of being found out prominent in all their heads. Dave nods for everyone to stay calm nodding at the table hoping they understand what he is telling them to do. Relieved as he sees Randy join Glen sitting down as Ashley takes a seat as well, the kids staying ranged about the room where they were. If this is a force come to take them they would be ready.

Placing a smile on his face the large grappler presses the button on the door ready to greet whoever is there, hoping to lull any adversary by his demeanor, yet it is he that is caught by surprise as she sees Jeff, his brother, Adam, and happily, Phil. All three push past their stunned friend, Adam pushing the button to close and lock the door behind him.

It is s joyous reunion as everyone present, happily greetings Jeff and Phil back to the fold. Glen releasing a sigh of satisfaction, that at least one of their goals had been successful.

"How did you find him?" he asks of the other three.

Adam laughs at the question as he smirks at Punk, "More like he found us. Sent us a musical clue, so to speak. Now breaking him out was the hard part." He turns serious suddenly, "Speaking of, we really don't have time for a long reunion, they'll be hot on our tails in no time."

"Yes," Jeff's cuts in, "We had to take out one of them to free Punk here, I'm sure he'll be up and sounding the alarm in no time. So we need to find the fams and get the hell out of here"

At those words Glen stands, "Trouble with that is we still have no idea where they are being kept."

"I have an idea, big guy" Punk offers, "Seems my powers have been evolving all this time, like we thought, "he adds the last looking at Randy, "When I meld with a structure I can actually feel and see through that structure. I can even operate anything in contact with it. It's how I was able to contact these three, finally"

"Wonder," breaks in Randy, "so where are they and are they close?"

Phil shakes his head, "Now this is just a hunch, but there is a part of the complex I can't seem to feel or see, like a big void, smack dab in the middle of this base. I think they have to be there, or I'd have already found them." To make his point he touches the wall and his hand fades in a bit, "Nope, they are no where else here, and I…uh oh…" he removes his hand looking at the others in panic, "Ol Manfreds up and yelling bloody murder, we better move and move now."

Glen, now that there is some positive progress in finding their loved ones, takes charge, deciding quickly that the kids and Ashley will have to come with them. At this point he does not want to have anyone out of his sight, the danger Father will gain control of them again is too great, but if they are all together, they can, hopefully, bolster their hold on their true thoughts and feelings.

"Ok, lets go, Punk lead the way. If anyone tries to stop us try and incapacitate them, but don't hurt them unless you can't avoid it, or if its 'Dad'." The way he said Dad drew a few chuckles and fierce looks. "Ash, you and Dave keep a close eye on the kids, I don't want anything to happen to them" the two look at each other and nod, ignoring the groans form the aforementioned kids. "Jeff and Matt, when we find our families I want you to get them out of here, Phil you go with them and protect their rear." The two Brothers of Extreme non grimily ready to do what they have to do to get all their loved ones to safety giving Punk fist bumps in acknowledgment of his set assignment. "Randy, I want you to see if you can get into their computer system and shut what you can down, that should give us some distraction while we get our people to safety." Randy gives a slight nod at this, "Ok and me and Adam will cover everyone's butts and take out Father, if he shows. Once our people are safe and secure then and only then do we go looking for him in earnest." Glen sighs his fist held as tight as he is holding on to his emotions, even so small licks of fire start to flicker at the edges of his eyes, "That SOB started this and we are gonna end it"

* * *

**A/N: **_Good news. The gangs all together again...well most of them. And it looks like Phil's got an idea where the families are. Things are really starting to look up for our heroes. Right?_

_Wonder what next chapter will hold. Only way to find out is to check it out. TATAFN!_


	20. From an Inhuman Perspective

**A/N: **_Well I'm back with a new chapter._

_first thing I want to do is apologize to Scorpina for the delay with getting this fic finished. I have learned a hard lesson with this story. I am not an action writer. I can't seem to make long extended combat scenes work, no matter how many times I do a rewrite, or try other's techniques. I have to except where my strenghts (as the are) and admit my weaknesses. So, sadly, it looks like this fic will not end as quickly as I had hoped. There is desitened to be at least 4 more chapters before I can muddle my way to the end. I could just shortcut the story, but I can't bring myself to do that; its not in me. I either give my best or I don't do something. So, I hope you all can bare with me a for a bit longer and I promise I will finish this story to everyone's satisfaction._

_And with that said, lets get to chapter 20._  
**

* * *

**

The trek to the area that Punk had told them about was fairly uneventful, which they all were grateful for. None of the Twisted wanted a confrontation before they could find and free their families, as well the thought of combat with the innocent people under Father's thrall, just did not sit well with any of them, even though it was in the back of all their minds that they would be forced, at some point to deal with just that issue. Putting it off till they had gotten the non-powered humans in the base to safety was very much preferred.

On the way there Glen could not help but think on his brother, noting that if Mark was with them this would be much easier then it will prove to be. Closing his eyes, the bald wrestler has to admit to himself that he truly missed his brother's presence and calming aura. It is times like this, when Glen wants to do nothing more then bash someone's head in for some slight, that the older man would set a calming hand on his shoulders and caution patience, then the two would work out some plan that would, not only, scare the person that had fallen on Glen's bad side, but leave them not even contemplating retaliation.

"_Glen!__" _Glen stops dead in his tracks, looking about, his heart nearly skipping a beat, as he is sure he just heard his brother's voice. It was low, more a whisper or the sound of gentle breeze that would blow leaves about in the spring; so soft and ghostlike that he is unsure he even heard it as the seconds pass. After standing there, his friend looking to him with concern, he sighs, waving them on, consigning the sound, or what he thought he heard, as nothing more then his imagination playing off his thoughts on his missing brother. "Just wishful thinking" he thought to himself. "I need to concentrate on what's coming, not getting lost in my own grieving." With that thought he set his thoughts firmly on what was ahead of them, contemplating what he will do once he finally stood before Father.

Matt and Jeff exchanged looks before moving on, Matt chewing the inside of his cheek in concern and confusion. Something had made Glen stop just then, and he wondered if it was the same thing that had spurred him on to free his friend's from Father's grip. Matt could no longer remember what it was, but he knows it was strong and he trusted it for some reason. Sighing once he looked to his side to see his brother eyeing him closely.

"You ok Matty?" asks his sibling.

"Yeah, just thinking, don't worry bout me, we got to keep our heads clear, no telling what we will face before we get the humans out of here." He's eyes go wide, seeing the shock mirrored in his brother's sparkling green orbs, "Did I just say that? When did I start calling them humans; like I wasn't?"

Jeff could only shrug as he has been struggling with this issue for a while now, since being rescued by his brother and the others, each time he thought of the loved ones they had to rescues he would catch himself thinking of them as another being, a species not related to him at the least. They were becoming disconnected from what they once more, as well as those close to them. He wondered, worriedly, if this was Father trying to regain his grip on them all, but then discounted it. No Father's methods were far subtler and were built around having the person convince themselves of what Father wanted. No, this belief was almost, instinctual. That thought brought him up short. It was not Father that was playing with their minds, it was they, themselves, falling victim to their own evolving natures. More and more they were losing their connection to their old humanity, even to the point of thinking of others as complete other species. It was one thing to know they were new life forms, it was another to find that their thought patterns where being affected as well would they soon not even be able to relate to them.

It was on the heels of this realization that Jeff moved quickly forward to catch up to Glen, indicating to him and the others they needed to stop and move to the side and talk. Glen was not in the mood at this point but the look in Jeff's eyes convinced him to acquiesce nodding to a recessed doorway that would not draw to much attention.

"This better be good Hardy we don't have a lot of time…" he was cut off as Jeff jumped in.

"I know that better then you big guy" this from him, caused the others to frown and look at each other confused.

"What do you mean Jeff?" asks Randy.

"First tell me the people we are going to save, what are they?" he asks watching the reaction of the other men as well as Ashley and the kids. In fact it was one of the kids that confirmed his worse suspicions.

"We're going to save the humans that were stolen" one of the little girls chimed him with a smile.

Jeff watched as the others nodded affirmation of the young child's words, not even hesitating or showing concern over her choice of words. Then he saw all eyes go wide as they all looked at each other, confusion, fear and uncertainty warring for space on their features.

"That's not good is it," asks Adam in a shaky voice.

Randy was less affected by the realization and just turned to Jeff and asked, "How long you think we got before this becomes an issue?"

Jeff shrugs, "No idea, but I think we'd better hurry. I just wanted everyone to realize we have a bigger issue then Father. We might have to fight to keep thinking of those people as people and our loved ones, if we stop we might not fight so hard to save them, especially if Father shows and hit us again with his powers." He could see the news left the others very worried and uncertain, but they did not have time to deal with their feelings right now, it was only a matter of time before it got to the point where they might not even associate the ppl in jeopardy as family or friends.

"Ok change of plans" Glen speaks up, "We all work to get our families out of here, we just can't take a chance of Matt, Jeff or even Phil, forgetting just how important they are to us." He stops to look at each person standing in or about the doorway to make sure they all realized the dire situation they are in and the need for fast action. Satisfied he continues. "Good, lets go"

With the new knowledge of the changes they are all undergoing the group moved purposely down the corridors and hall of the base following behind Phil who using his powers to find the void he had sensed while captive. They luckily met with no real opposition just questioning looks from curious people wondering where the Firsts were going in such a hurry. Yet not one of the group figured their luck to last much longer as Phil let them know they were almost to their destination.

They all found themselves stopped at a large metal door guarded on each side by two very burly and armed men, each one eyeing the group with some amount of confusion and even more suspicion.

"Can I help you?" asked on of the men as he stepped forward. He seemed to lack the normal deference the group was used to from the people down here, and that put them all on alert.

"We want to see what's on the other side of that door," answered Glen as he stepped forward blocking Phil from the view of both men. "Father said we could look around, get to know the place and this is one of the last places we've got a chance to, eh, explore" Glen's tone and posture where so relaxed and friendly even his comrades were a bit surprised knowing how the man tended to hit first and explain later. Glen, for his part, was able to smile and act the friendly adventure, knowing that behind him, Phil had already melded into the floor was just now rising up behind the two men, causing him to smirk a bit.

"Something funny sir?" asked the other man's partner a bit uneasy eyeing the other members of Glen's group.

Glen did not bother answering and just nodded the sign to Punk, who grabbed each unaware man's ankle and dragging them down till they were waist deep in the floor, then releasing them letting Glen finish each off with a solid clock to the sides of their heads, knocking both out. The sight of the two unconscious men stuck waist deep in the floor made a few of the kids giggle, but stopped at a look from Adam.

"Ok how do we get in, that looks like one of those hand and eye scanners to me" Dave said as he moved up to look at the door and the panel besides it, "That and this keypad means we need to know the code to punch in."

"I think I can help with that as well," said a confident Punk. He melded his hand into the keypad for just a moment before pulling his hand away "23468" he said quickly, "just not sure of the exact sequence. As for the eyes and hand, my guess our two Sleeping Beauties have access, so one of you two geniuses figure out the right sequence and I'll bring one of those two brutes over to use."

On cue Jeff and Randy move up to the key pad looking it over and frown, each looking at the other one moment then at the pad the next.

"5 numbers, kinda odd" says Jeff absently.

"Odd configuration no matter how way you press them, to symmetrical for someone like him, to easy to figure out, for a good hacker" comes back Randy.

"Numbers all even except for the 3, again odd," rejoins Jeff.

"No, this is just too easy. It would take me seconds to go through all the possible combinations" adds Randy.

Suddenly Jeff snaps his figure drawing a look from Randy. "Punk, need you over here for a quick sec". The young man nods his acknowledgment as he replaces the man he had brought over for the use of his hands and eyes, setting him, once more, in his floor prison.

"What ya need?" he asks.

"Go in again and tell me which of the buttons seems to have the most ware on them" responds Jeff, getting an 'Of course' look from Randy.

"Sure" Punk says as he, once more, melds into the pad. A few seconds pass, while an increasingly tense Glen paces back and forth. He would yell at them to hurry up, but he holds back knowing they are going as fast as they can and his yelling would only draw unwanted attention to them.

"Looks like the 4 and the 6 have the most ware." He answers, "Hope that helps"

"It does, go get the dude," Jeff says as he moves back to the pad once Punk has vacated his spot.

"Got an idea?" ask Randy of his fellow genius.

"Yep, about two, based on the kind of guy we are dealing with. I'm going with this one" so saying the Rainbow Warrior presses the buttons 10 times smiling as he hears a low beep. "Ok Phil the hands then the eye"

Nodding and with Dave's help they are able to lift the unconscious man's body into place pressing his hand to the template pad then pressing his face to a screen watching as a beam flashes once, before they hear a buzzing chime and the door before them slowly open. Phil is quick to push the man and his buddy completely into the floor so no one can spot them easily from far off, leaving only their heads above, not wanting to take the chance they might be forgotten and suffocate.

Quickly, once there is room the whole troupe moves beyond the door and down a corridor, to another door, glad they don't have to use a code to get passed this one, as all there is, is a button to press.

"Ok, get ready for anything" Glen warns before pressing the button watching as the door slides open revealing a large open area like hanger. From where they stood, they could see machines of war being serviced, as well as men and woman monitoring banks of monitors that seem to be depicting various areas of strife all over the world. Looking down and to his left Dave sees a large metal door with 2 gun tooting goons standing guard, to the side is a window and he notes movement, squinting a bit his eyes suddenly go wide as he taps Glen frantically on the shoulder drawing his attention and point.

"They're in there, I just saw Orton's dad pass by the window." He says quickly to the large man.

Glen nods, able to see, now, people huddled in the room. He gathers the others around him, setting out how he wants the rescue to go.

"Punk you head in, and protect them, if someone decides to do something stupid. Jeff, you and Matt take to the air, keep us covered, and warn us if Father shows, you should be able to see him from in the air. Dave you see that large transport over there?" he asks having noted it and it, as well as what appeared to be a ramp out of the base, "You head over and get it. Bring it as close as you can, well bring the fams to you if you can't get to the door. Randy, you and Adam head over to that control room, my guess you'll find computers and the like. I want you to still try and shut things down in here, also find out what you can about Father and his plans; Adam you watch his back and keep him safe. Ash, you and the kids, have a field day, keep those guys down there busy, but don't take any chances." He adds the last as he sees that gleam in Ash's eyes. "As for me, I'll be the be the one to break that door down or, more to the point," he holds up his hand as it ignites, "burn it down."

He gives the others one last look, hoping they can pull this off with no one getting hurt. "Ok, time to get our people"

* * *

**A/N: **_So some good news (the locating of the Twisted's families and friends) and some bad news (The Twisted lossing their humanity). I hope they can hold on long enough to get everyone to saftey. Is Glen hearing voices, or is that just his imagination? What was it that helped free Matt? Can our heroes free their loved ones and get them away in time?_

_Don't know about you, but I'm betting on the Twisted...but then I'm bias and I have been known to be wrong before. ;)_

_Guess we'll just have to wait for the next chapter of **With Great Power**, see you then!  
_


	21. The Rescue pt 1

**Disclaimer: **_As always Vince and whoever owns what they own and I own what I own, only thing I'm not a jerk, like someppl, about it._

**A/N: **_We're almost there folks. The end is almost in sight._

_But first I need to thank the Lady of the day, Scorpina for coming in and helping me get the battle in hand. I've incorporated some of her words in this chapter and she is all over the next. (Thanks for the help, you rock)_  
**

* * *

**

With those words everyone moved into place.

Jeff and Matt took to the air, drawing attention immediately, which allowed Randy and Adam to race along the walkway to the door leading into the control room, while the kids and Ashley plunged down among the startled force below. Dave used the distraction to plow right through men and women, both armed and unarmed to get to the transport, while Glen, fired off a volley of fireballs at the door, scattering the men guarding it.

With an demonic smile the near 7 footer leaped off the platform to the ground and then raced full tilt for the door, getting there before the guards could regain their senses and react, punching both hard enough to knock them out. Taking but a quick look around to make sure the others were in no real trouble and noting, with some satisfaction, that they all seemed to be holding things down he returned his attention to the door, igniting his index finger with just a thought he begin to burn a hole around the door's lock, mildly amazed at his growing control over his powers. "_Seems like the more I want to use them the better I get at it_" he thinks to himself, then puts the thought behind him to reflect on later, when they were not in such a rush. It takes but a few seconds for him to burn through the thick metal of the door watching it swing open

Inside the holding room, the noise outside was enough to catch the men within off-guard, forcing their attention away from the prisons. Punk made his move as he raised up through the floor, grabbing the back of their heads pulling them downward into the floor. The guards were out cold and stuck in the floor when Kane finally opened the door. He stepped in smiling to see Punk had done his job. Noting that Father had not been a completely fool as he spied the two unconscious uniformed forms in the floor. "Inside guards huh?" he asked Punk who nodded with a smirk.

"Oh God, Kane, what's going on! What's happening?" Demanded Beth, Jeff Hardy's girlfriend as she approached Kane in a panic.

"we'll explain later, but please, you need to do as we say for now!" Kane could see the how frightened all the innocent people in the room where, and hoped they could get them out before it was too late.

Outside Matt and Jeff were busy dive bombing the people below, using their power over the air current they produce to keep a good deal of them off balance making sure top target anyone armed, or attempting to arm themselves. At this point Matt checks up on Dave who was some ways away, struggling to get to the transport, he had made good progress but was now stalled by a large force of men with guns. The guns were not a real problem for him, as his invulnerability allowed him to shrug them off like gnats, but if he were to try and plow through them he would, more then likely, injure himself, as his power does not work if he tries to do damage to something. Matt whistles to his brother pointing to Dave's dilemma, seeing his younger sibling grin mischievously and fly off to aid the man known as the Animal. Unfortunately for Matt his attention was away from what he was doing a bit to long, as a bullet goes whizzing by very close to his ear followed by a hail of the deadly projectiles. Never having really been shot at before the young wrestler panicked closing his eyes and throwing up his arms in, what he knew, was a instinctually, useless, defensive reaction. Fully prepared to feel the impact of a hundreds of organ tearing bullets Matt was a bit surprised as he felt nothing impact his body, slowly opening his eyes while lowering his arms, gazing down at the moaning bodies of all the guards, blood flowing from numerous bullet holes. "What tha…" was all the confused wrestler could say, as he had no explanation what had happened, nor why he was not dead right now.

"Dude that was so cool!" Matt looked down as Adam, standing in the door way to the control room where Randy was frantically working at a computer console, waved up to him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked still unaware how he was still breathing and his assailants where, at that moment, bleeding below him.

"Dude you did not see that? You got no idea what you did?" asked an incredulous Rated R Superstar. "It was way cool, you swung your arms up and like all the bullets did this wild u-turn and headed right back at the guys with the guns. I think you deflected them somehow." He smirked for a moment, "Guess you've just evolved too, huh." Added the tall blonde wondering idly if he would undergo a similar advancement in his powers soon. He was getting a bit jealous of how all the other's powers were growing and the new and impressive things some of his friends were able to pull off.

Randy, for his part was barely aware of what Adam was saying as he found the computer system attached to the base was one of the most difficult he had yet to come across, and he had already broken in and out of several government systems since his enhancement. None of them had the number and level of encryptions and safeguards he had already come across and he had only been working on it for 5 minutes. He had already encountered 7 password blocks that seems to pop up whenever he did something, he assumed, was out of the norm for the regular operators. Gaining access to high levels of the system were proving to be a daunting task altogether.

Having come to the 10th request for a password, his temper flared and he slammed both palms down on the keyboard in frustration, glaring at the monitor. "ALL I WANT IS TO GET INTO FATHER'S DAMN FILES!" he screamed at the machine, full aware yelling at it was pointless. So what occurred next left him left him completely speechless, as he watched the monitor screen flashing open window after window. Information started to appear, all top level all, clearly, for Father's access only. Orton's eyes flew over the screen taking in the information that was being handed to him at lightening speed. Randy was so engrossed at reading what was showing up on the screen he was not aware that the rate he was reading was humanly impossible. This was more apparent to Adam who had glanced back at Randy's outburst and watched as the screen started opening windows, speeding up till it looked more like lights flashing off and on, like a manic strobe light.

"What the hells is wrong with that thing?" he asked an inattentive Orton. Shrugging he went back to watching the battle below, deciding he was always going to be confused around these people.

Below Dave had finally made it to the transport vehicle, with the help of the younger Hardy, who laughing would swoop down at the gathered armed forces then strafe them using his wake to bowl them over, without hurting them; something Dave was glad for. He had yet to discern if these men and women were under the control of Father or working for the man willingly. The fact that, it appeared, they were all human lead him to believe the latter, but he prefer to error on the side of caution. He could not stomach the idea of taking the lives of innocent mind controlled humans.

He was glad to see the truck did not need a key and only needed to press a button to get it rolling which he did, starting it up and heading back to the where the families were. The trip back was no easier then the coming as the guards made a strong effort to stop him, some jumping in the way of the transport, before thinking better of that action as they dived out of the way, not sure if Dave would stop. For his part, Dave was glad they would blink before he had to.

He arrived back to the room, seeing Glen and Punk just emerging with their loved ones. Anger building in him as he saw many of the children were crying or clinging in terror to their parents, or some other adult. He stopped the vehicle near the door, jumping out and rushing over to hug his wife and daughter, his rage building even more as his daughter clung to his neck once he picked her up and cried so heartbreakingly it even brought tears to his eyes. How could anyway do this to children, terrify them to this point? He would save his family, all their families, then he was coming back and he would personally beat the madman that called himself Father till there was nothing left by a bloody smear on the ground.

Glen and Punk did not miss the look in Batista's eyes, nor did they have an issue with his feelings. Punk had found his family and had already promised them that Father would not get away with what he had done. He had also promised them nothing like this would ever happen to them or anyone else as long as he lived. It was a sobering thought to experience something many people around the world have had to deal with for generations. Having loved one's kidnapped and used by madmen and terrorists. Having no idea where they were, or if they were all right. No. As far as Punk was concerned, men like Father had had their time, now he would see no innocents suffered at the hands of villains like these again.

Glen's thoughts ran differently then his friends. He did not feel the same emotional impact the others did, why he was not sure, but he did feel the need to protect those weaker then himself. To defend inferior creatures from those more powerful then they, who did not know superiority did not come with a license to do whatever you will to whomever you wished. As far as Glen was concerned, only the weak picked on the weak. Superior beings did not need to prove their superiority; those that felt the need to, proved themselves to be weaker then those they tormented.

Up in the control room, Randy finally stood back from the computer shaking his head as if trying to banish a thought or clear his head. He glanced out the window seeing the battle was clearly winding down as many of Father's armed force were either down and out, or being herded into the holding room by the Hardys, Ash and the kids. "Ok, I got what we came for, lets get down there" he said to Adam pushing past the gaping man, who could not get more confused.

"Got what? That screen was just flashing lights," He rushed to catch up the in house genius, "Randy, what happened in there?" He tried to get Randy to talk, but he just waved him off.

"I'll explain when we have time." He spared a glance back to the tall blond, "We don't have much time, Father's on his way"

* * *

**A/N: **_Well the Twisted seem to be working like a well oiled machine now don't they? Looks like Randy's discovered a new trick, who says he's just a brain? And poor Adam, waiting for his abilities to advance like everyone else, think he's feeling a bit left out? And now, Father's coming? Can our heroes get the prisoners out in time? Can they stand face to face and defeat the head madman? What about Paul? What about Taker? How is this all going to end?_

_Guess we'll just have to wait and see. The battle starts next chapter, be there or be square. ;)__  
_


	22. The Rescue pt 2

**A/N: **_Well I think, with the help of Scorpina, I have this story in hand. I'll be posting regularly now, thank gods. Thanks to everyone for their patiance. :) Thanks to Esha Napoleon for her review._  
**

* * *

**

Matt came flying in. "Kane, we got a problem!" he stated in a panicked tone. The look on his face said it all.

Father was coming.

"We move now!" Kane called out.

He tried to remain as calm as he could, but he noticed the other were getting sick with worry, Batista in particular. They were clearly outnumbered, and this daring escape was the fact that Father wasn't here. But now that he's returned, this has all come down to a game of chance. Time wasn't on their side and they still couldn't leave. "Hunter, where's Hunter?!" Kane called out.

No one had seen Hunter since they snapped out of their trance, which made a pit form in the stomach of the big red machine. If he leaves without him, McMahon would have his head, but he cannot put everyone else at risk because of it. Just then, Punk announced that he was in the building.

Father was in the building, gaining ground and didn't come alone.

Eight sets of eyes gaze into each other, looking to the others for a sense of hope, for something that will get their feet to move, their tongues not to feel so dry.

Father's coming.

Words that, in truth, they had hoped they would not hear even after they had succeeded in their endeavor to see their loved ones to safety.

Precious seconds past as everyone found themselves paralyzed where they stand. Only Randy seems calm, thought it is purely for appearances. His heart had nearly stopped when the information reached him through the computer system that Father had just arrived back in the base. He did not want to think to hard on why the knowledge effected him so or that it was effecting his friends as deeply. Such thoughts were something to delve into later, if then.

Seeing the others still standing glued to their posts he knew he had to rouse them and fast. "GUY! He's on his damn way, we got to get out of here!!"

With a shake of his head, Glen was the first to break the hold of fear that had gripped him, nodding a silent thanks to Orton he looked to the others, once more taking charge.

"Orton in the truck now, Ash you and the kids in with the humans," he gave the young woman a look when she was about to protest, this was not the time to argue, satisfied when she grunted but complied with his orders, taking the passenger seat besides Randy, who was well aware his lack of any real combat powers would relegate him to this task, but happy to be able to help in some way.

"Hardys, I want you in the air, nothing and no one gets near that truck you got me?" not waiting for an answer he looked next to Punk, "Meld with the base, I want to know where that A-Hole is at all times, slow him up if you can, but don't confront him alone, we can't afford to lose you to him, got it? Good." Next he turned his attention to Dave and Adam. "Adam, you head ahead of the truck and get that door open, anyway you can. Dave you and me are holding the rear, nothing gets past us." He looked around as everyone proceeded to follow his instructions. He was not used to leading, this was more Mark's thing, but Mark was not here, and it fell on him to pull these people together as a team, as a family. Looking at the back of the transport, seeing the frighten faces of their families he vowed, if it was the last thing they did this night, those innocent humans were going to get out of here unharmed, and that Father would pay for his crimes.

Meanwhile….

"How in the hell did they break my hold?" Father was furious, walking down the hall hurriedly, wanting to get to the captives before the wrestlers were able to free them hoping to regain his hold on them. He needed them, or at least some of them, if he was to be sure his plans would proceed with little to no interference. At his side loped Paul, he could feel the anger and concern from his master-friend and it upset him to the point he had snapped at few of Father's men when they go to close. His master-friend was his life and he would do anything he could to protect him, and sooth him if he could, so knowing, or feeling, that something, or someone, had done something to put Father out of sorts, angered Paul greatly. He knew not what it was, but when he knew he would deal with it and make Father happy and proud of him. Maybe then Father would pet him again, maybe rub behind his ear, he loved when his master-friend rubbed behind his ear. He would really love if Father would do that now in fact. Lifting his big brown eyes up to the human he whimpered a bit, then tried to nuzzle his snout into Father's hands as he walked, ready to cringe away if he tried to swat at him. His master-friend had been doing that a lot since they returned home. He whined with joy as the hand he nuzzled started to run along his head and behind his ear, rubbing and scratching vigorously.

Father was not sure how the seven wrestlers had broken out of his control, but he was not going to take a chance he could not get them back in his grip. He would try, have no doubt, but just in case that did not work, he was going to have some back up, and Paul here, was his ace in the hole. After all, they might hurt his men, or any of the other freaks he might send at them, but they would not harm their own buddy, even if he was a dog. That, he saw, was his one advantage. Paul's ability made him a formidable tool. He proved that on their little venture with that South American drug cartel. Those federal agents did not know what hit them. Even Father was amazed at how efficient Paul was at shifting from shape to shape and at the ease he was able to take down those fifty or so agents. The only disappointing aspect of the freak is he would not kill, no matter how much Father tried to urge him to do so. He figured if he got Paul to spill blood, it would make him even more an asset. Sadly it was left up to the drug runners to finish the job. Something they were not completely happy about and tried to renege on the deal, only paying 2/3's of the promised payment. That was till Father let them know that Paul was not averse to treating them like he treated the agents. After that the negotiations went rather smoothly. The remembering the looks on the men's faces, made Father cooed at Paul as he rubbed behind his ear. Yes, this freak was a very very valuable commodity.

Sighing Father returned his attention to the situation at hand. The wrestlers would be waiting for him, that was for certain, if they had not already found what they wanted and run, which would be the smart thing for them to do. He hoped they had not had enough time. As he walked with the guards he had called to his aid, he idly looked over the various "family" members he passed by, mentally drawing to him the ones he figured he would need, should the wrestlers still be there and his powers could no longer control them. If he could not use them, he would destroy them. They posed too big a threat. Everything must go according to his plan. But not all was lost….

* * *

**A/N:** _Well the Twisted got their families back safely. Now all they have to do is get them out of the hideout before Father makes it to them...should be a peice of cake. :-| As for Father what does he have up his sleeve and can our heroes deal whit it and him? Only time will tell......and the next chapter. See ya then._


	23. The Rescue pt 3

**Warning: **_Seeing as it's been ages since I updated this, I might was well remind ppl that I only own what I own and don't own what I don't own and no matter what someone might want to think I ani't gettin a dime offa this._

**A/N:** _Yeah I know. What can I say, I've had the longest bout of writers block known to mankind. That includes for all my stories. And I apologize for it. Especially with this story, since it doesn't even belong to me. :( Anyway, I think I have finally found my way out of this quagmire I have found myself in with the fight scene, and I hope to have this story finished soon. As to my Magnum Opus,_** A World of Darkness**_, I am finally back to putting word to screen, it's gonna take a bit, but know I am again working on it._

_Anyway, on with the next chapter._

* * *

Punk kept tabs on Father's actions, absently wondering where the dog came from, as he did not remember the man having any pets. Figuring it was a new acquisition. The canine did not concern him so much as the force Father was building to confront them. The guards would not be a real issue, but the super powered additions could be. He and his friends were just now coming into their powers, or, more to the point, understanding them and how to use them. Most of those they have meet in the base had been practicing with theirs, almost, since the moment Father found them. He mused that embracing their change instead of ignoring them would have fared he and his friends much better. In fact, he thought, their true downfall, if it came, would directly be attributed to trying to pretend they were still human. They were not human, they were above that now, and it was the message Father was trying to get them all to see. It was one they should take to heart. But they refuse to see that, still trying to be human by saving the captives at the risk…

Punk caught on to his thoughts and where they were going, quickly realizing Father knew he was there and had been in his mind, influencing him like he tried before when they were on the plane. And like then, he snapped out of it, and realized what was happening. Quickly he pulled his consciousness away from the area the older man was in, shrinking himself far enough to be out of his range while turning his attention briefly back to Glen and the others.

"Father's coming and he tried to get to me." He yelled to Glen as he stuck his head from the wall next to were Glen was standing, watching Adam try to cut through the door. A necessity when they found out the computer systems had all been locked down.

"How far off is he?" Asked the bald giant not wasting time.

"Not far and he's bringing back up of the powered kind." Replied Punk snapping his head to gaze to where the truck is waiting, just as Adam finally slices through the last part of the door and the heavy metal crashes to the ground.

The families were loaded, one by one, as quickly as possible. Orton did a head count to ensure all were there; turning to Kane worriedly wondering if he should stay and fight.

"OK! Randy move out and don't look back!" Glen yells to their resident genius. They had to get the humans away as fast as they could. He waved for Adam to join his side as well as the Hardy brothers. Turning to Punk once more. "Slow them down, but stay as far back as you can. We'll get ready for them see if we can hold them off long enough for Orton and Ash to get the others to safety." His tone spoke of desperation and, of possible defeat. The others stood next to Glen, ready to fight, hoping Orton and Ash will get their families to safety.

Punk melded back with the base. Not too surprised to see that Father and his forces were almost to them. In order to give his fellows some time to prepare he used his power to short out the door panel to their section of the base, hoping it would slow them up a bit. Any delay, at this point, was better then nothing.

Inside the hanger area Glen took a few seconds to settle his racing mind before barking orders to the others.

"Matt, you and Jeff hit the rafters, hang back as long as you can. We might need a surprise attack from above." The two High-Flyers nodded and took off to a shadowed part of the rafters above.

He turned his attention to the remaining two, "Dave; Adam, we have to hold them here for as long as we can. If they get past us and up that ramp, Orton and the others don't stand a chance." He knew the grim determination he saw on their faces mirrored his own.

For a moment he was taken aback by those looks, as it hit him how far they had all come, from normal Professional Wrestlers, as normal as you can get in their industry, to what they are now; men fighting against evil to save innocent lives. He never thought his life would have taken this path. But now that it had, he would face it with all he had.

"Look guys," he suddenly says, "We've been trying to avoid accepting what we have become, accepting these powers, we have been given. But now we have to forget what we once were. We have to realize we are never going back to being human" He glances up to where he knows the two Hardys are waiting, "It's no longer about us, and what we want. It's about those innocent people that just left here," he points back down the tunnel, "They are counting on us to do whatever it is we have to do, to make sure they make it to safety. And beyond that, it's about us standing between evil and madness. Father would have all humanity dead or enslaved, and I don't think there is a one of us that could call him self a man if we just stood by and let that happen."

Glen places a large hand on the shoulders of the two man that stand before him, looking each in the eye, "We've always thought of ourselves as strong man, well now is the time to prove it, not in physical strength, but in purpose, in will to stop this evil man and his mad plan. There are no others to stand against him; it's us or nothing. We stand between the salvation and devastation. Think about that when Father walks through that door" he points above, "Do not let him sway you, do not allow him to get into your minds or hearts, we are doing this for our families, and for the world. It is right; it is just and as long as we keep that in mind, he will never defeat us."

He turns and moves to stand between Adam and Dave, speaking softly to the point the other two man can barely make out what he says, "There is no tomorrow, save the one we make."

Moments pass as if they were hours to the four men in the hanger. Matt and Jeff wait in the rafters, knowing it was just a matter of time until Father broke into the room with his guards, as Glen, Dave and Adam stoically below. Edge turned his hands into fine long blades of black, twisted metal while Glen chose to form two long bone spears. Dave, for his part, just worked to calm himself preparing for the battle to come. Suddenly the doors began to shake and bulge until it gives way, allowing a number screaming, heavily armed and armored, men to rush in. The men did not waste time, but started firing on the three men below while still charging down the stairs. Adam was quick to duck behind Batista, smirking as the bullets careened off the larger man's invulnerable hide. He made a smart-alecky quip, but it was drowned by the reports of the guns. Glen for his part did not feel the need to seek cover as he allowed his body to become engulfed in flames watching, with some amusement, as the bullets vaporized before getting near enough to do him any harm.

After about a minute of wasting bullets on the three Twisted members the force ceased their fire, looking a bit uncertain as their foes seemed to be finding their efforts amusing. As one they all looked up to the landing where Father and three other's stood. There was a tense moment on all sides, as the armed men seemed to be waiting Father's words, while Glen and the others waited for them to act, knowing it was better to defend then attack outright. A slight nod from Father was all his men needed as they rushed head long at Glen, Dave and Adam. Most likely hoping to use sheer numbers to take the super powered men down.

Quickly Adam moved from behind Batista, putting some distance between them, grinning as about a dozen men slammed into Dave's invincible body, many falling unconscious from the impact. Adam turned his attention to those rushing him, deciding to try something with his power and instead of forming a weapon he held his arms together and concentrated opening them when he felt something different in his limbs. He gasped as he saw a big black wall in front of him, sprouting from his arms. "Well how ya like that!" he exclaimed to himself, smirking as he moved at the rushing men, becoming a human battering ram of sorts. "Eat ya heart out Dave!" he yelled to his friend who, at this point was, standing stock still as men battered at him with fists and weapon butts.

Dave glanced at the blonde rolling his eyes as the younger man start to show off, slamming his wall-arms into anyone in reach. A quick look to Glen, who was using an exceptionally large bone spur to bat at his own crowd of enraged soldiers, as Dave started to believe they might just be able to come out of this with their skins intact.

The melee took roughly 10 minutes, but, by the end of it all, the soldiers were laid out at the feet of the three lone men. Adam was leaning casually against Dave who was giving him an annoyed look, even though deep down he felt as cocky about their success as Adam was displaying. Glen, on the other hand, was not one to let overconfidence over take him, and looked up to where Father and his other back up stood. So he was not all that surprised to see the older man smiling and clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo" the older man said while exaggeratedly clap, "You seem to have more control over your powers then I had suspected, or is this a new development?" he leaned on the railing as the men below tensed. They did not know why Father had not sent, what they assumed was, his more powerful force at them already, leaving them a bit disconcerted and on edge.

Reaching down to pet Paul Father continued his relaxed discourse. "I have to admit, that I thought I had you all firmly in hand. I would love to know how you succeeded in breaking my hold on you" Glen noted a slight frown creases the older man's brow he felt a slight pressure at the back of his head, which dissipated almost the moment he noticed it. "Yes," he started up again, "And how you are blocking me now?"

All three men looked at each other, not realizing they were blocking Father, and nervously wondering just what _was_ protecting them. Glen knew not to look a gift power in the mouth and took a step forward smirking up to the people above. "Bet you wish you knew. Well we ain't telling" He stepped forward some more, balling his fists up tight as they burst into flames, "What we will be doing is beating the living hell out of you for what you did to our families."

* * *

**A/N: **_The families are on their way to safety. Glen and the other remaining Twisted have fought back Father's first wave. Things are looking up for our stalwart heroes. Thing is, Father does not seem to be too upset that his men were beat so easily. And just how are the Twisted defending themselves against Father's power? And who are those people standing with Father? Guess we'll have to wait till next chapter of** With Great Power**, to find out.  
_


End file.
